Bleach The Espada Strike Back
by DeathKnightofAnime
Summary: A direct continuation of A Returning Evil The conflict continues within Hueco Mundo as Karin and her group struggle to survive in their individual battles but will the arrival of allies from the Soul Society be able to tip things in their favour?
1. Chapter 1

Bleach: The Espada Strike Back

Chapter 1 New Battles Commence: Hueco Mundo Restart

Substitute Soul Reaper Karin Kurosaki was tasked with infiltrating Senken's castle New Las Noches hidden deep within the depths of the Menos Forest, while there the group she gathered allied themselves with three familiar arrancar from Ichigo's past: Nel, Pesche and Dondochakka who with their help managed to infiltrate the enormous stronghold. While there the group was engaged in battle with some of Senken's most deadly Espada. Momo Hinamori, Lieutenant of Squad 5 engaged in mortal combat with Espada #8 Caza Fornicar the battle ended with Caza's defeat but Momo ended up in a severe state and is now clinging to life. Shortly after, Uryu Ishida and Squad 6 Lieutenant Renji Abarai ended up in a mortal duel with Espada #9 Brio Gloton, the battle however went undecided as Brio left in the middle of the fight to change his clothes leaving Uryu, Renji, Pesche and Dondochakka the chance to escape which they happily took and attempted to flee from the espada. Chad engaged in a battle with Espada #5 Gilvo La Fuerza however that encounter turned out to be very brief as the espada tossed him aside but not without difficulty however as they seemed equally matched in the beginning of the fight. Karin came face to face with Espada #6 Caparazon Monstruo whom she had a previous encounter with in Karakura Town. In the beginning of the battle Karin had her priorities split between saving Momo and defeating Caparazon however with a little goading from the espada and a lesson from her Zanpakuto Spirit Ryuhime Karin began to focus on the fight. She fought with every ounce of resolve in her being and eventually defeated the espada or so she thought…

(Hueco Mundo Battlefield)

"Die Karin Kurosaki!" yelled Caparazon desperately charging at Karin.

"Stop this right now Caparazon!" yelled Karin taking up another defensive stance.

*CLASH*

"And why should I?" demanded Caparazon lowering his guard as he reverted back to a more human appearance while his hollow powers returned to it's sword form.

"Because right now you've been weaken by this fight if you wanna fight me again then that's fine but leave it for another day" said Karin returning her sword to it's sealed state, sheathed it and started walking away.

"You really are pathetic" rang out a voice behind Caparazon.

"What you…no wait ghaaaaugh!" yelled Caparazon as he was stabbed in the back by a sword with jagged blades.

"Caparazon!" yelled Karin turning to face the espada to see the horrific sight.

"Trash like you doesn't deserve to continue living!" said the mysterious assailant as he thrust his sword out of Caparazon.

"Gilvo…you…son of a…bitch" cursed Caparazon before collapsing on the ground dead.

"Well that felt good" said Gilvo licking the blood off his sword.

"Who the hell are you? And what the hell do you think gives you the right to attack your own comrades?" demanded Karin.

"Comrades, do you honestly think anyone within the espada works in fucking unity!" laughed Gilvo.

"Who the hell are you? Are you an espada?" demanded Karin.

"Well lets see am I?" asked Gilvo in a sarcastic manner as he lifts up his right sleeve revealing a tattooed #5 on his right forearm.

"You're…." said Karin in such shock she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Now you know my rank, this worthless piece of horse shit that you barely managed to defeat is weaker than I am" said Gilvo addressing Caparazon's dead body then began charging at Karin with his dual blades.

"It's just one rank!" yelled Karin drawing her katana and charged at Gilvo.

*CLASH*

"Nel must try and help Itsygo's sister, Nel must fight!" said Nel in a determined voice while hiding behind a broken pillar.

oOo

(Espada #9 Palace)

"Hey Dondochakka you felt it too right?" whispered Pesche.

"Yes Master Nel is about to return again just like the first time during Aizen's rule" said Dondochakka in a serious tone.

"Well then lets not disappoint her" whispered Pesche in a serious tone.

"Hey morons are you coming!" yelled Renji.

"Ya we're coming!" yelled Pesche in a more comical tone as he stumbled and fell backwards on Dondochakka.

"Hey Pesche what was that for!" screamed Dondochakka.

"Sorry I just got a little clumsy there" said Pesche.

"Remind me why we had to bring them again Uryu?" asked Renji in a sigh.

"Because they said they knew how to operate within this palace but maybe they'd be good as shields" said Uryu pushing up his glasses.

oOo

(Hueco Mundo Battlefield)

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"Brother Gilvo appears to be enjoying his fight immensely but what's with this sudden spike in spiritual pressure I'm sensing?" thought Lagartija watching from a nearby pillar.

"You're such a weakling!" yelled Gilvo kicking Karin to the ground and attempted to pounce on her.

"Too slow" said Karin rolling out of the way.

"Fight me!" yelled Gilvo charging again.

"Damn it!" thought Karin as she prepared to block the swords while still lying in the sand.

*CLASH*

(Espada #9 Palace)

"Hm" thought Uryu noticing the spike in Karin's spiritual pressure.

"You noticed it too huh" said Renji turning to Uryu.

"Yes but even I'm confused as to what it means?" said Uryu pushing up his glasses.

"It means until that back up arrives Karin's in serious danger" said Renji as the two of them were continuing up the stairs.

"hey guys look an entrance way" said Pesche pointing.

"You;re right lets go!" said Renji as the four of them entered through the doorway.

"What the hell!" said Renji, Pesche and Dondochakka at once as the group found themselves back where they started.

"I thought this would happen" said Uryu pushing up his glasses.

"Damn it, this means Brio should be appearing any second now" said Renji kicking the ground.

"How right you are" aid Brio as he appeared before the group in new clothing.

"Damn you" said Renji unsheathing his sword.

"I'm sure by now you fools have realized what has just happened correct" said Brio smirking.

"You made it so that no matter how far up we went we would still end up back here, after all you and the palace are somehow connected am I correct" explained Uryu.

"That would be correct Quincy but enough talk shall we get down to business and get Round 2 underway" said Brio smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach: The Espada Strike Back

Chapter 2 Gula Released! The Terrifying Absorcion Abilities

(Hueco Mundo Battlefield)  
>"Die, Die, Die!" yelled Gilvo smashing down on Karin.<p>

"Bakudō #61 Rikujōkōrō!" said Karin binding Gilvo, stopping him from moving.

"You think Kidō will stop me!" yelled Gilvo easily breaking free.

"Wasn't meant to stop you" said Karin finally putting some distance between herself and Gilvo.

"You're a really annoying bitch you know that" said Gilvo with a sudden change in attitude.

"Then you're going to hate this, Raze the Thunderous Skies…huh, crap!" said Karin about to release her zanpakuto only to be swiped by Gilvo's arm, sending her flying.

"This isn't a fight girl, it's a battle to the death and trust me you will die!" yelled Gilvo charging again.

"Damn it!" yelled Karin charging again.

*CLASH*

oOo

"Brother I don't understand why you're toying with this girl you could destroy her in mere seconds hm" said Lagartija as he suddenly spotted Nel.

"Nel is worried about Karin's safety" said Nel hiding.

"I'd be worried about your own safety" said Lagartija standing behind Nel.

"Nel scared" said Nel with a look of fright on her face.

oOo

"You honestly think you can defeat me? You're not even worth killing!" yelled Gilvo kicking her into the sand then grabbed her arm and broke it.

"AAAAAGHH!" yelled out Karin in painful agony.

"Die in this heap" said Gilvo tossing Karin into the sand again.

"Brother I found you a new victim" said Lagartija tossing Nel at Gilvo's feet.

"Nelliel is that you?" asked Gilvo looking down at the miniature arrancar.

"Y…Yes" said Nel tearing up as she turned her head to face the 5th Espada.

"Well I'll be is my luck the fucking greatest or what to run into a former espada from Aizen's old rule here in New Las Noches, this is just so damn fantastic!" laughed Gilvo.

"It sure is brother" said Lagartija smiling.

"What the hell are you guys going on about?" asked Karin enduring her injuries.

"Are you fucking serious you mean you've been carrying around this little pack rat without even knowing who she is! In that case I'll tell you her full name is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, she's a former espada that once served under that blowhard Sosuke Aizen" taunted Gilvo.

"W…What!" said Karin in shock looking at the arrancar child.

(Espada #9 Palace)

"You know I'm one who believes that giving your enemy a fighting chance is good sport but the fact that I've let filthy Cretans such as yourselves to get ahead in such a manner is just unforgivable in my book" said Brio drawing his sword.

"What's that old saying don't hate the players hate the game" said Renji smirking.

"Yes well I'm about to end this game right now so Consume, Gula!" said Brio swallowing his sword causing him to be enveloped in a dark energy and slowly began to change form. His head turned pitch black with burning red eyes, his body became grey with white lining and his hands and feet became pitch black as well with tentacle-like extensions protruding from them.

"What the hell" thought Renji and Uryu in unison.

"You all look speechless allow me to demonstrate Gula's abilities!" said Brio as he unleashed his extensions at Uryu and Renji.

"He's coming for us Roar, Zabimaru!" said Renji releasing his zanpakuto and began slicing away at the extensions.

"Very simple skill Brio huh what!" said Uryu in distress as he failed to manifest his Quincy bow.

"I've got you now Quincy" said Brio as Uryu became entangled in Brio's right arm extensions.

"Uryu!" yelled Renji in distress.

"Now that I've got one of you perhaps you'll give me time to explain as I'm sure you noticed Quincy you failed to manifest your bow and do you know why?" asked Brio sadistically.

"Amuse Me, Brio Gloton" said Uryu wriggling around.

"As you're well aware I have you in the grasp of my right arm and do I need to remind you of my right arm's ability" explained a smiling Brio.

"Energia Absorcion" said Renji and Uryu in unison.

"Yes however that fact and ability is only true for my right arm any guesses as to what my left arm can do?" asked Brio.

"Enlighten us" said Renji grinding his teeth.

"Very well my right arm's ability as you know is called Energia Absorcion which absorbs the spiritual energy of the one unfortunate enough to fall prey to my grasp in this case it's you Quincy meanwhile my left arm can absorb the physical strength of another, I've dubbed this ability as Fisico Absorcion or Physical Absorption now Lieutenant come to me!" explained Brio as he extended his left arm to grasp onto Renji.

"Like hell!" yelled Renji cutting through the extensions coming at him.

"You fell right into my trap" said Brio smiling.

"What…Hey what the hell is going on here hey?" yelled Renji as he soon became entangled in the torn off attachments.

"I can easily control my attachment even if they've been torn off and can just as easily re-attach them like so!" laughed Brio as Renji became trapped in the espada's left arm.

"Damn it" said Renji struggling to escape from Brio's grip.

"A Quincy in one hand and a Soul Reaper in another what a lucky day this is for me!" shouted Brio.

oOo

"Do we move now Pesche?" asked Donodochakka hiding behind a column with Pesche.

"Not yet but soon, we're coming at you with all we've got Brio Gloton" said Pesche keeping a transfixed gaze on Brio.

(Hueco Mundo Battlefield)

"Nel you're…a former espada?" said Karin still shocked.

"Yes, Nel's sorry that Nel never told you sooner it's just I don't know what you'd think of Nel if you knew" said Nel tearing up.

"What I think of you has not changed" said Karin getting up.

"Huh" said Nel looking at Karin.

"The fact that you're a former espada from Aizen's rule tells me you didn't believe all the self-satisfied garbage that bastard was spewing and that also tells me that you even went up against your former comrades to protect my brother and it's my turn to stop these guys like Ichigo did so prepare yourself Gilvo for my Bankai!" said Karin releasing her twin bladed scythe bankai.

"You think you can beat me with bankai!" yelled Gilvo charging at Karin.

*CLASH*

"You're getting really annoying I don't know why I'm wasting my time with you!" said Gilvo kicking Karin to the sand once more.

"Damn" thought Karin coughing up sand.

"I'm through dealing with you!" yelled Gilvo jumping onto Karin using sonido and pinned her using his swords.

"Gyaaaaaa!" screamed Karin in pain.

"And now that you're out of the way I can focus on you Nelliel" said Gilvo grabbing his swords again and moving towards Nel.

"Nel scared!" said Nel whimpering.

"You should be scared Nel because after I kill you I'll be known as the Espada who permanently ended Aizen's legacy!" laughed Gilvo grinding his swords against each other.

"Tenrai Ryukaze: Torune-do!" said Karin hitting Gilvo in the back with her tornado blast.

"Are you shitting me?" growled Gilvo turning to Karin.

"I told you Gilvo as long as I'm alive you won't hurt Nel!" yelled Karin.

"Are you fucking serious? Why didn't you just lay there dead like a good weakling!" said Gilvo charging at an already weak Karin.

(Espada #9 Palace)

"HAHAHA Well what's say we begin the process shall we" said Brio as he began siphoning Uryu's spirit energy and Renji's physical strength.

"Shit" said Uryu and Renji in unison as they felt their spirit power and physical strength being sucked out of them.

"Yes give it all to me!" said Brio as he felt himself getting stronger.


	3. Chapter 3

Bleach: The Espada Strike Back

Chapter 3 The Return of a Busty Beauty! Nelliel's Return

(Hueco Mundo Battlefield)

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"Just die already!" yelled Gilvo pushing forward.

"Damn it!" thought Karin losing ground.

"Lie in the dirt!" yelled Gilvo kicking Karin to the ground.

"Damn it my wounds are still too serious for me to fight someone like this" thought Karin slowly getting up from the sand.

"Just die!" yelled Gilvo preparing to plunge his sword in Karin's back.

"KAAAAARRRRRIIIIIN!" yelled Nel as she soon became enshrouded in a cloud of pink dust.

"What the hell!" said Gilvo turning to the smoke cloud.

oOo

(Espada #9 Palace)

"This spiritual pressure it's…Master Nel" said Pesche and Dondochakka in a scared tone.

"What the hell is this Spiritual Pressure!" yelled Brio as he suddenly became disoriented and overwhelmed to the point where he let Uryu and Renji go.

"He's distracted let's get him Renji" said Uryu preparing to strike.

"No wait a minute Uryu I've got another idea" said Renji smiling.

"Renji whatever you're thinking don't even try it!" demanded Uryu.

"Bankai, Hihio Zabimaru!" said Renji unleashing his enormous sword.

"Renji, I'm begging you don't do this!" begged Uryu.

"Hikōtsu Taihō!" yelled Renji blasting the walls of the palace with his Bankai.

"Great now look what you've done moron the entire palace is collapsing" said Uryu as he egan running.

"Hey it was the only plan I had since harming him with our weapons wasn't an option" said Renji as he followed Uryu.

"Wait up for us" said Pesche and Dondochakka as the two arrancars ran past Uryu and Renji at lightning fast speed.

"You'll pay for this fools!" yelled Brio as the entire building caved in.

oOo

(Hueco Mundo Battlefield)

"What the fuck is going on!" said Gilvo as the smoke began to subside.

"So you want to kill me is that you're desire Gilvo" said a fully-grown Nel walking out of the smoke.

"Ya because when you're gone everyone will acknowledge me as the Espada who ended Aizen's Legacy, I was planning on killing you in your child form but then I realized I might not gain as much praise for it as I would if I were to kill you in your present state so lets go!" yelled Gilvo charging at Nel.

"Foolish" said Nel as she disappeared using sonido.

"What the hell" said Gilvo looking around for his opponent.

"Behind you" said Nel as she kicked him in the back sending him flying.

"Brother!" screamed out Lagartija.

"Don't get involved shit head this bitch is mine just keep an eye on the other one!" ordered Gilvo as he charged at Nel again while grinding his blades together then plunged them down on her.

"You're technique is so rough" said Nel as she stopped the swing of the blades with her foot.

"Damn you!" yelled Gilvo trying to push forward.

"Here take it back!" yelled Nel pushing the blades back sending Gilvo flying once more.

"Try my Electric Cero bitch!" yelled Gilvo firing a yellow electrified colored cero at Nel from his open palm.

"It's a cero Nel!" screamed Karin only to witness the former espada absorb the blast in her mouth.

"Damn bitch" said Gilvo as Nel released his cero combined with her own at him.

*FWOOOM*

(Espada #9 Palace Rubble)

"Damn it Renji I swear to god one of these days these suicidal acts of yours are going to get us killed" said Uryu moving some rubble away with Renji.

"Hey it was the only thing that looked like it would work I mean the guy can absorb everything" said Renji as he pushed aside one more piece of rubble with Uryu which led them into sunlight again.

"Well at least you buried Brio, there's absolutely no way he could survive being crushed under all that" said Uryu looking on in the field of rubble.

"Oh really are you sure about that Quincy?" rang out Brio's voice as he suddenly emerged from the rubble surrounded by a shield of darkness.

"Damn you" said Renji grinding his teeth.

"Now then I think I'm done with you fools" said Brio opening his mouth a firing a bright green cero at them which soon multiplied into ten.

"Holy shit!" thought Renji and Uryu as they split up to dodge the ten cero blasts.

"We move now" said Pesche from underneath the rubble

oOo

(Hueco Mundo Battlefield)

"Nel…" thought Karin witnessing the display as Nel turned to her.

"Karin thank you" said Nel in her serene tone walking towards Karin.

"For what from what I see you didn't even need my help" said Karin slowly getting up.

"It's because of you that I was able to resume my old form, you see I only see the need to resume this form when people I trust are in extreme danger and you have earned that trust Karin" explained Nel helping Karin up.

"Well thanks" said Karin scratching the back of her head.

"Hey Nelliel was that the best you could do" rang out Gilvo's voice as he emerged from the smoke slightly scathed with sparks coming off his body.

"Impossible" said Karin looking on while sharing a shocked expression with Nel.

"You two seem shocked so allow me to explain, as arrancars in Lord Senken's Army we willingly subjugated ourselves to his experiments and through those experiments he enhanced our hollow powers many times over to ensure the Espada truly were the ultimate fighters and one of the many hollow abilities to receive an enhancement was our hierro, understand no matter how many times you try you cannot defeat me!" explained Gilvo.

"Karin stay here and don't worry I can handle him" said Nel getting up and unsheathing her sword.

"But Nel" said Karin in worry.

"Don't worry it'll be over before you know it" said Nel as the wind brushed her hair aside revealing a tattooed number 3 on her back, leaving Karin in shock as Nel disappeared using sonido.

"You die here!" yelled Gilvo swinging his blades

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"Die already!" yelled Gilvo tossing Nel in the air only to have the female arrancar kick him in the face in mid air sending him face first into the sand.

"Have you had enough?" asked Nel approaching Gilvo.

"Shut the fuck up!" yelled Gilvo attempting to swipe at Nel once more only to have both blades blocked by her sheath.

*CLASH*

"It's just as I thought I had hoped you were different but you're the exact same as Nnoitra, no I think even that is still far too nice in describing you Gilvo La Fuerza, you're nothing but a hungering, ravenous beast who desperately seeks to gnaw on the scraps of raw meat being thrown at him, in such a way you seek a desperate need to prove yourself to others who would look down on your strength even if it means destroying what remains of old ways" explained Nel keeping her ground.

"I said shut the fuck up!" yelled Gilvo swiping at Nel's feet only for her to dodge the swing by jumping.

"Your actions prove I am undoubtedly correct" said Nel aiming her sword at Gilvo.

"Don't you dare give me any fucking pity!" yelled Gilvo firing a rapid barrage of yellow bala blasts at Nel only to see the female arrancar dodging them all.

"Are you done?" asked Nel as Gilvo stopped his assault.

"What the hell...What the hell is the difference between you and me, I'm still stronger so this shouldn't be happening!" yelled Gilvo as he used sonido to appear behind Nel.

"Still haven't figured it out then allow me to tell you, it's Experience" said Nel as she turned to face Gilvo and kicked him down again.

"I'll show you fucking experience!" yelled Gilvo charging again.

"So hopeless" said Nel swinging her sword down on Gilvo knocking the twin blades out of his hands, which landed in the sand behind Nel soon after.


	4. Chapter 4

Bleach: The Espada Strike Back

Chapter 4 Deadly Battle with Borrowed Powers

(Espada #9 Palace Rubble)

"What the hell was that?" demanded Renji looking at the pile of rubble behind him.

"It's my own personal technique Cero Duplicacion, upon point of contact my Cero multiplies from one to ten" snickered Brio

"Well isn't that just dandy" said Uryu

"Now that yo know about that technique shall I show you fools the true power of Gula" said Brio as he began to gather energy in his hands.

"It's true power?" thought Uryu in distress.

"Don't worry Uryu this guy's bluffing" said Renji in a confident tone.

"Am I now Lieutenant observe, with my right hand I'll be using an old Quincy favorite" said Brio as a blue light appeared in Brio's right hand.

"Renji move!" yelled Uryu splitting up from Renji.

"Right" said Renji taking to the air.

"Die fool!" laughed Brio as he discharged a barrage of spirit arrows from his right palm at Uryu.

"How can he be using my technique? This ability is only available to the Quincy unless he's absorbed more than my spirit energy, in which case oh no we're in trouble!" thought Uryu dodging the spirit arrow barrage with his own.

"Figured it out yet Quincy? If you haven't then allow me to explain, While I'm in this form I can restructure the spirit energy I've absorbed allowing myself to use my opponents techniques, in this case I'm using your spirit arrow technique however as you see I'm only using it with my right hand" mocked Brio as he raised his left hand.

"Shit, don't tell me he's going to use that?" said Renji preparing to use his Bankai's ability.

"This should look rather familiar Lieutenant Abarai, so enjoy" said Brio gathering a crimson red energy in his left hand.

"Hikōtsu Taihō!" yelled Renji and Brio in unison as they released the immense blasts of spirit energy, which soon collided with each other.

*FWOOOM*

"Dammit, he's not messing around Brio really is a dangerous opponent" said Uryu getting knocked back by the explosion while seeing Renji lower himself to the ground in exhaustion.

"You alright there Uryu?" asked Renji catching his breath.

"Ya I'm fine" said Uryu getting back up.

"That's good because soon you fools won't be fine for too much longer" rang out Brio's voice as his tentacle-like extensions appeared out of the smoke and lashed onto Renji and Uryu.

"Damn it!" grunted Uryu and Renji as Brio walked out of the smoke seconds later.

"I've just had about enough of this you all die here!" yelled Brio firing his Cero, which soon multiplied into ten once more and hit their targets.

"AAAAAAAGH!" yelled Uryu and Renji suffering the full brunt of the attacks.

"Hehehe I win, huh what the hell is this?" said Brio in a demanding tone as he suddenly saw himself surrounded in spirit ropes.

"Nope this time I got you pal" said a very distraught Renji getting up as his Bankai's extensions lie in the sand.

"What the hell did you do to me Soul Reaper?" demanded Brio.

"You got eyes so even you should be able to see that I've trapped you in spirit ropes" said Renji collapsing to his knees causing his Bankai revert to his Shikai.

"You think this will be enough!" growled Brio easily breaking free and fired another round of cero.

"Renji!" yelled Uryu as he grabbed onto the Lieutenant and used Hirenkyaku to escape the cero blasts.

oOo

"Come on Dondochakka push!" said Pesche as he and Dondochakka were trying to move some rubble aside.

"I'm pushing, I'm pushing" said Dondochakka.

"Wait ya big lummox slow down!" yelled Pesche only to have Dondochakka destabilize the pile causing more rubble land on top of them.

oOo

"How long can you keep dodging me you fools?" yelled Brio firing a barrage of spirit arrows in one hand and Hikōtsu Taihō blasts in the other.

"Good question how are you doing Renji?" asked Uryu still holding a still woozy Renji wjile dodging the attacks.

"I'm doing fine so you can put me down now" said Renji in a bit of an agitated tone.

"You could've said thank you" said Uryu letting go of the Lieutenant.

"Ya thanks, any ideas?" asked Renji as he continued to follow Uryu using flash step.

"If you're talking about how to beat this guy then he hasn't given me much time to think up a counter strategy" said Uryu dodging the attacks.

"Damn if only my strength wasn't so low I could use my Bankai again" said Renji looking at his Zabimaru while dodging the attacks.

"Well we gotta work with what we have right now" said Uryu manifesting his bow and started firing.

"Right let's go!" yelled Renji extending Zabimaru towards Brio.

oOo

(Hueco Mundo Battlefield)

"Well anything you'd like to say or will you be facing justice without any last words?" asked Nel.

"Ya three, go fuck yourself!" yelled Gilvo sending electrified bala blasts in Nel's direction.

"So useless" said Nel dodging the attacks.

"We'll see girl" said Gilvo using sonido to get past Nel, retrieved his swords and charged at her with Nel's back turned.

*CLASH*

"What's your reason?" asked Nel while holding Gilvo back.

"What shit are you spewing now?" demanded Gilvo tryig to push forward.

"I'm asking what your reason for fighting is" explained Nel.

"I don't need a fucking reason to fight, hell there is no reason or rhyme for fighting in general bitch, the strong survive and the weak will find themselves twelve feet under as fucking worm food!" cursed Gilvo as he sent Nel flying only to see her make a dive bomb towards him.

"Too slow" said Gilvo using sonido to dodge as Nel landed in the sand.

"Over here!" said Nel as she charged at Gilvo from behind.

"I'm coming for ya" said Gilvo charging at Nel until they found themselves in a stalemate.

oOo

"Unbelievable" said Karin in amazement.

oOo

"Why'd you stop your sword?" asked Gilvo seeing Nel's sword pointed at his chest.

"Why'd you stop yours?" asked Nel on rebuttal as Gilvo's swords were sandwiched between her neck.

"You idiot I stopped my swords because you stopped yours" said Gilvo taking his blades away from Nel's neck and backed away.

"This fool may be inexperienced but his strength is undoubtedly real, I should really give Senken credit he knows how to raise an army" thought Nel.

"Damn this bitch is pissing me off more than that human bastard with the strange arms I guess she is worth killing more than I thought oh well that just means more fame for me!" thought Gilvo charging at Nel.

*CLASH*

"Why is it that people like you insist on standing in my way when all I seek is greatness?" demanded Gilvo.

"It's because for hollows like you the term greatness also coincides with slaughter and most of the time that means innocent people get in the way" said Nel as she kicked Gilvo back into the sand.

"Just what kind of hollow are you? Are you honestly going to stand there and tell me that you don't enjoy a good slaughter!" yelled Gilvo getting up.

"Let me tell you something similar to what I told Nnoitra so try and take it to heart, When we became hollows we became ravenous beasts who sought to destroy the lives of others but when we became arrancars we were able to think and understand the outside world and our effect on it, now many still sought the pleasure of destruction despite their understanding of this but many sought out a more peaceful existence" explained Nel.

"If your done then allow me to say this: Screw you!" yelled Gilvo charging again.

*CLASH*

"What the hell does she know it's not like she's lived a life with people never understanding you!" thought Gilvo thinking back.

(Flashback)

They're all weaklings every single one of them" said a blood-soaked Gilvo buzzing over a pile of Hollow and Soul Reaper corpses

(End Flashback)

"Do you feel a sense of pride in the lives you destroyed Gilvo?" rang out a familiar voice in Gilvo's head as he tried to push Nel back.

"They're all fools!" yelled out an enraged Gilvo.


	5. Chapter 5

Bleach: The Espada Strike Back

Chapter 5 Gilvo's Past

(27 Years Ago-Hueco Mundo)

"All weaklings" said Gilvo buzzing over a pile of hollow corpses with hollow observers looking at the display with disgust.

"Another good job brother" said Lagartija as the lizard-like hollow travelled on his hind legs beside the Dragonfly adjuchas.

"They were just another band of arrogant fools looking for a fight" said Gilvo buzzing beside his brother.

"You bastard!" screamed a battered hollow charging at Gilvo.

"Die" said Gilvo in a silent tone as he fired his electric cero, wiping the hollow away.

oOo

"He calls his opponents arrogant but he's the most arrogant adjuchas in this part of Hueco Mundo" said a Tiger hollow looking down on Gilvo and Lagartija from a Cliffside.

"That guy really is a fool if he thinks he can gain respect by slaughtering every hollow, human and soul reaper that comes his way" said a wolf hollow observing the two adjuchas as he rested his head on his paws.

oOo

"They all still can't except my power and strength what's wrong with these morons do they want me to kill them too? Is that what it'll take to prove my power to them all?" thought Gilvo grunting as he was stilling buzzing around.

"Do you feel a sense of pride in the lives you destroyed Gilvo?" asked a mysterious Vasto Lorde with leopard-like features.

"And who the fuck are you? You wanna go?" asked Gilvo pointing his insect arm blades at the Vasto Lorde.

"No thank you a mere adjuchas could never defeat me but you never answered my question so I'll ask again: Do you feel a sense of pride in the lives you destroyed Gilvo?" asked the Vasto Lorde.

"First off why would I feel proud in killing weaklings, they're of no value to me and if I slaughter them then no one will recognize my strength and second you haven't answered my question so this time I'll ask again: Who the fuck are you?" said Gilvo in a demanding tone.

"Very well my very crude insectoid friend, I am Moteado Acuchillar and I'm warning you right now if you continue down this path you'll never gain the respect you so deeply desire" explained Moteado as he began walking away.

"Brother…" though Lagartija as he saw Gilvo charge at Moteado.

"Hm" said Moteado noticing Gilvo charging at him with his insect blades pointed in his direction and simply raised his right claws.

"I'll show you how effective my way is!" yelled Gilvo.

*CLASH*

"You're like a child demanding attention from its mother and you won't stop until everyone acknowledges your existence" said Moteado as he held back all six of Gilvo's legs then tossed him into the air.

"Die!" yelled Gilvo regaining his aerial balance and fired his Electric Cero.

"I'm done with you" said Moteado as he blocked the cero with his bare hand and disappeared into the darkness.

"After he disappeared I continued on my normal routine, I personally didn't give a shit on tracking down a guy who was gonna continuously insult me but I will admit he was right about one thing: No matter how many times I proved my strength no one acknowledged it until I saw a window of opportunity to change that or so I thought" narrated Gilvo.

oOo

"The Menos are attacking charge!" yelled out a group of soul reapers as they charged at a group of Gillians who began firing their cero.

"Well this looks pretty entertaining" said Gilvo viewing the slaughter from a Cliffside with Lagartija.

"Brother maybe we should just let the Gillians play" said Lagartija standing on his hind lizard legs.

"No way I'm not letting those mindless animals have all the fun" said Gilvo buzzing down to the battlefield and began killing Gillian and Soul Reaper alike with a barrage of Electric Bala and Cero Blasts.

"I can never stop you from having your fun can I brother?" thought Lagartija smiling while viewing the display from the Cliffside.

They were all weaklings every single one of them" said a blood-soaked Gilvo buzzing over a pile of Hollow and Soul Reaper corpses.

"Brother" said Lagartija in a solemn tone.

"Days turned to weeks, then months and soon years had passed and I was still looked down upon by my fellow hollows, I was called many things: a brute, a bottom feeder and even an egomaniac but I just brushed their insults off as jealousy and fear but of course what they were really feeling was pity and they directed it all at me, it was that pity that made me loathe everyone I saw that was of course until I approached the two figures which gave me a new light in my life" narrated Gilvo

oOo

"Let me get this straight you wanna challenge me, are you serious?" asked Caparazon standing face to face against Gilvo and Lagartija

"Yes I've heard of what you did to Lord Barragan's army and I'd like to test that might against my own so will face me, Gilvo La Fuerza in combat!" said Gilvo as he pointed his insect leg blades at Caparazon.

"I'll face you but I won't even break a sweat" said Caparazon aiming his claw at Gilvo.

"Electric Bala!" yelled Gilvo releasing six separate electric blasts at Caparazon.

"Don't get cocky into thinking you can beat me like that!" said Caparazon countering the electrically charged bala blasts with six of his own Agua Bala blasts.

"They'll just cancel each other out!" said Gilvo as the field lit up with explosions.

"Like I said don't get cocky because you've got the stronger elemental power!" yelled Caparazon smashing down on Gilvo with his claws.

"Too slow!" shouted Gilvo blocking Caparazon's strike by crossing his six legs.

"Agua Pinza!" yelled Caparazon striking Gilvo with his most lethal water attack, sending him pummeling to the ground below.

"Brother!" screamed Lagartija as Gilvo hit the ground.

"Stay out of this loser" said Gilvo trying to take flight.

"It's over Gilvo la Fuerza, just the fact that I managed to get your wings dirty means that you'll hve a rough time staying in mid-air" explained Caparazon.

"Why don't you shut your fucking pie hole!" yelled Gilvo attempting to take off.

"I see I'll have to show him the hard way" said Caparazon as he kicked Gilvo aside before he could take off again then stood over him with a evil smile.

"Damn it, don't you dare look at me like that you hear me I'll tear your damn claws off and boil you alive!" yelled Gilvo.

"I was about to offer you a chance to become truly powerful but if you're not interested I can take my offer elsewhere" said Caparazon leaving.

"Wait" said Gilvo causing Caparazon to stop in his tracks.

"What?" asked Caparazon stopping.

"Tell me Caparazon Monstruo what power are you offering?" asked Gilvo taking slowly taking flight again.

"The power to show the world that you are a force to be feared" said Caparazon smiling.

"Then we'll join you, comrade" said Gilvo in a solemn tone.

"Ever since Caparazon beat me I began traveling with him but only for the sole purpose of defeating him and nothing more, little did I know I would meet another figure, one who was actually offering true power" narrated Gilvo.

oOo

"So you're the one who's been transforming us into arrancar well I want in, Senken Fujin" said Caparazon as he wrapped one of his giant claws around Senken.

"Fine what is your name my newest Espada?" asked Senken in a cocky tone addressing the large Vasto Lorde.

"My name is Caparazon, Caparazon Monstruo" said Caparazon as he shot a giant stream of water from his mouth sending it cross the desert.

"Impressive" said Senken smiling.

"Always showing off aren't you Caparazon when you know that I'm the strongest out of the two of us" said Gilvo cutting in.

"I assume that the two of you are cohorts?" asked Senken in a more casual tone.

"Yes unfortunately, but believe me if it was up to either of us we'd have killed each other long ago by the way the name's Gilvo, Gilvo la Fuerza" said Gilvo in a disrespectful and screechy tone.

"From here on you two will be given the ranks of Espada #5 and Espada #6" said Senken pointing at the two hollows as he soon transformed them into arrancar.

"We're here to serve master" said the two hollows as they bowed before Senken.

"Looking back at those decisions they were all probably big fucking mistakes and I should've just continued a solo act" narrated Gilvo.

oOo

(Present Day Hueco Mundo; Espada #9 Rubble)

"It's almost time get Bawabawa ready Dondochakka" said Pesche from underneath the rubble in a serious tone.

"Right" said Dondochakka oening his mouth.

oOo

"Well I think I've toyed with you fools long enough" said Brio as he continuously dodged strikes from Renji and spirit arrows from Uryu.

"Toying with us? Go to hell!" yelled Renji extending Zabimaru at Brio.

"Lets begin" said Brio as he grasped onto Zabimaru, snapped it in half and jabbed the piece he was holding in Renji's foot.

"Damn it" said Renji on one knee trying to pull the sword stub of Zabimaru out of his foot.

"Hold on Renji" said Uryu attacking Brio.

"Don't make me laugh" said Brio as he tossed Uryu into a pile of rubble next to Renji.

"I'm about to put the screws to ya pal so take this! Higa Zekkō!" said Renji as the two halves of Zabimaru disappeared returning Renji's sword to it's sealed form that made way for a group of glowing blades that pummeled down on Brio from above.

"Give me a break" laughed Brio as he deflected the blades and redirected them at Uryu and Renji, pinning the two of them to the rubble.

"Damn it what now?" yelled Uryu in pain.

"Now you let us take over" said Pesche riding on Bawabawa who had it's jaws set on Brio.

"Damn you" said Brio as he swiftly held onto Bawabawa's upper and lower jaws until he was tossed to the ground.

"About time you guys stepped in" said Uryu in pain.

"Brio Gloton listen to me well as long as Master Nel wishes to fight then we will follow her and we will defeat you Espada!" yelled Pesche charging at Brio atop Bawabawa while Dondochakka charged at him from the ground with his club.

"Fools I'm already one step ahead of you" thought Brio standing up from out of the rubble while snickering

oOo

(Hueco Mundo Batlefield)

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"You're really starting to piss me off bitch" grunted Gilvo as he finally put some distance between himself and Nel.

"Really and here I thought you passed that point" said Nel smirking.

"You're fighting style is seriously annoying it's like I'm fighting a fucking child!" said Gilvo grinding his blades against the sand.

"Well then prepare to be annoyed even more than before" said Nel placing her hand on her sword.

"Damn her!" growled Gilvo as he began charging again.

"Raise…" said Nel in a serene tone as she began the release her zanpakuto.


	6. Chapter 6

Bleach: The Espada Strike Back

Chapter 6 The Assault

"Damn her!" growled Gilvo as he began charging again.

"Raise Gamuza" said Nel releasing her zanpakuto causing her body to be engulfed in an explosion of energy.

"Damn it!" thought Gilvo as he was knocked back by the shockwave of the explosion.

"Having a hard time keeping our balance are we?" said Nel walking out of the smoke holding a lance with a centaur appearance.

"Fuck you!" yelled Gilvo charging.

"Lanzador Verde" said Nel as she threw her lance at Gilvo, hitting him in the chest and sent him flying.

"Damn it" thought Gilvo as he hit a wall with immense force.

"Brother!" screamed Lagartija in a panic.

"Okay now I'm officially scared" said Karin in shock.

oOo

(Espada #9 Palace Rubble)

"Take this!" yelled Dondochakka as he hit Brio in the face, sending him into the rubble.

"Time for me to intervene" said Pesche reaching into his loincloth, puled out his sword and swiped at Brio's arm.

"Damn you" said Brio getting up from the assault.

"Bro do you know the difference between us?" asked Pesche.

"Let me guess you two are from a dead age in Hueco Mundo's history while I'm from the New Era of the Arrancar Empire" snickered Brio.

"It's experience, true we may not have been in battle since Ichigo's attempt to infiltrate Aizen's fortress but we still have the battle experience needed to take on rookie fools such as yourself and we have never stopped improving during that day either" explain Pesche standing on top of Dondochakka.

"And we'll show you just how inferior you are" said Dondochakka opening his mouth as a cero appeared in his mouth and in Pesche's fist.

"Wait this is!" said Uryu witnessing the display as the two cero began to merge.

"It's the same attack they used on Szayel Aporro hopefully this time it won't fail" said Renji as he saw the cero turn into a single attack and change color.

"Take this and die Brio Gloton! Cero Sincretico!" yelled Pesche sending a completely merged Cero at Brio.

"Even if they've perfected their technique it's still useless" thought Brio as the cero came towards him.

*FWOOOM*

oOo

(Hueco Mundo Battlefield)

"Do you finally give up?" asked Nel approaching Gilvo and thrust her lance away from him.

"Screw you" said Gilvo spitting on Nel's hoof.

"Very well I'll end it quickly" said Nel raising her lance again to strike him.

*FWOOM*

"Huh" said Gilvo in surprise seeing Nel revert back to her child form and landed in the sand.

"You're kidding me right?" said Karin witnessing the sight as she finally got up again.

"What happened to Nel? Nel should've been able to maintain that form for a longer time" said Nel in confusion as she looked up at Gilvo.

"HAHAHAHAHA you lose Nelliel" said Gilvo kicking her away.

"Nel!" screamed Karin charging again only to be held down by Gilvo.

"Don't you understand you lose! True you had a fleeting chance at victory when Nelliel regained her powers but now that they're gone you'll die here" said Gilvo laughing.

"Brother you've wasted enough time on this girl so allow me the chance to finish her off" said Lagartija approaching Gilvo as he drew his sword.

"Sure thing Lagartija have at her, but make it a good show" said Gilvo tossing Karin to his brother's feet.

"Yes brother now Slither and Strike Reptil" commanded Lagartija as his body exploded in a wave of energy causing his hands and feet to reduce from five to three fingers and toes while his body changed to resemble that of a reptile and his mask reformed on his face which resembled that of a lizard's face.

"Damn it I'm in trouble" thought Karin as Lagartija picked her up using his three finger right hand.

"Die!" yelled Lagartija as he began smashing Karin's body against the sand.

"Take a close look Nelliel this is what will soon happen to you!" said Gilvo laughing once more.

oOo

(Espada #9 Palace Rubble)

"Finally it's over" said Pesche slightly out of breath.

"Oh is it now that hardly seemed like a decent effort" said an all too familiar voice coming from the smoke.

"It can't be" said Pesche, Dondochakka, Renji and Uryu in unison as Brio appeared out of the smoke cloud a little scathed but still strong.

"It's impossible we perfected our Cero Sincretico, you couldn't have survived!" said Pesche in a panicked tone.

"Have you fools forgotten of my abilities" said Brio.

"Shit" thought Pesche and Dondochakka in unison.

"I'll admit though I was only able to absorb enough of your technique to lighten the impact, truth be told it was so powerful that that was all I could do I must admit you surprised me today Pesche Guatiche, same with you Dondochakka Birstanne" explained Brio.

"Damn you, you knew who we were?" cursed Pesche as he collapsed.

"Such foul language from such a lowly Fraccion, did you honestly think I wouldn't realize who you two were, honestly years may have passed since your time as arrancars but everyone in the new regime knows who you are but enough talk I've decided to bring all four of your lives to an abrupt end" said Brio raising his hands.

oOo

(Espada #8 Palace)

"Well this is a damn fine mess you got yourself in retard, you were enjoying yourself too much and in the process you let this little bitch defeat you, honestly what kind of an espada are you if you let yourself be defeated by your enemy just look at yourself you died with a smile when you didn't even finish the job while I've been left to clean up your mess, you better be damn grateful after this" said Espada #7 Seductora Demonio as she stood over Caza's smiling corpse and Momo's weakening body preparing to deliver the final strike with her scythe.

oOo

(Other Side of New Las Noches)

"He's still barely alive ready Execution Protocals" said Captain Craneo as the Exequias and himself drew their swords.

oOo

(Hueco Mundo Battlefield)

"For the honor of Brother Gilvo you must die!" yelled Lagartija as he began punching Karin into the ground.

"I have to escape" thought Karin as she was suddenly picked up by her head.

"It's all useless girl" said Lagartija snapping Karin's arms with his reptilian fingers then let her fall into the sad again.

"Finish this Lagartija" demanded Gilvo.

"Yes brother" said Lagartija bringing his fist down on Karin again.

"Well this is it" said Karin closing her eyes.

*CLASH*

"What!" thought Lagartija and Goilvo in unison and shock.

"What's going on here? You're in a real fix aren't you…Karin" said Kenpachi in a blood crazed tone standing over Karin stopping Lagartija's three finger fist leaving Karin with an overwhelmed look on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Bleach: The Espada Strike Back

Chapter 7 Reinforcements Arrive! The Strongest Soul Reapers

(Hueco Mundo Battlefield)

"Wait you're…Captain Kenpachi Zaraki" said Karin looking up at the menacing Captain.

"Ya you got it kid" said Kenpachi smiling.

"And just who the hell are you? Never mind I can already see you don't intend to answer in which case I'll kill you!" said Lagartija lifting his reptilian fist away from Kenpachi's sword while Gilvo placed his hand on the ground and used his Pesquisa to measure Kenpachi's spiritual pressure with a surprising shock then raised his fist again.

"Don't do it retard he's too strong!" yelled Gilvo as Kenpachi thrust his sword upwards; slicing Lagartija in half causing blood to spurt out as the two halves of his body separated and collapsed.

"Unbelievable" thought Karin.

"So you next? Come on you're the only other one here right" said Kenpachi turning to Gilvo.

"Captain Zaraki how you get here?" asked Karin lying in the sand.

"You're in my way girl" said Kenpachi picking Karin up by the collar and threw her into another sand dune.

"What the hell Kenpachi!" yelled Karin getting herself up again.

"I see good to know you're feeling better" said Kenpachi briefly turning to Karin.

"I'm feeling like crap you tossed me with all you had but anyway I'm not surprised you're here since it was in the orders I received but how did you get here?" asked Karin.

"Kisuke Urahara of course" answered Kenpachi.

"Oh right, I should've known" said Karin.

"As you know a while back Kisuke was given a bunch of orders by the old man, the first was to find a way to destroy the hogyoku which in essence would kill that bastard Senken, the second order was the one you received which was to Infiltrate Hueco Mundo and New Las Noches through the use of Garganta and reduce the threat of the arrancar forces the only hitch was after you and your friends passed through it took a couple hours for Kisuke to get four other Garganta up and running" explained Kenpachi

"Ya so Kenny and myself are here because those Caverns were finally prepared" said Yachiru popping out of the back of Kenpachi's haori.

"Yachiru that's enough" ordered Kenpachi.

oOo

(Espada 9 Palace Rubble)

"Well now who the hell are you supposed to be?" asked Brio turning to a Captain-like figure behind him.

oOo

(Other Side of New Las Noches)

"Captain look" said one of the Exequias noticing something or someone approaching.

"Hm" said Captain Craneo turning his head as he noticed three figures hidden in the dusty wind.

oOo

(Espada #8 Palace)

"Believe me this is going to hurt you a lot more than it's going to hurt me; Hm" said Seductora raising her scythe to Momo then noticed the figure of a spiky orange haired Captain in the corner of her eye who began to approach her.

oOo

(Hueco Mundo Battlefield)

"I swear I don't know why they insisted on tagging along they'll just get in the way" grunted Kenpachi as he soon began to smile.

oOo

(Espada #8 Palace)

The Captain figure was soon revealed to be Captain of Squad 5 Ichigo Kurosaki.

oOo

(Other Side of New Las Noches)

The three figures spotted by the Exequias revealed themselves as Squad 4 Captain Retsu Unohana, Squad 4 Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu and Squad 4's Fourth Seated Officer Orihime Inoue.

oOo

(Espada #9 Palace Rubble)

The Captain figure behind Brio revealed himself as Captain of Squad 12 Mayuri Kurotsuchi who was sporting his black and white make-up with his black makeup in an X shape across his face while he still kept his gold ear and face attachment but changed his hair style; He grew it out to abut shoulder length and cut the portions of hair on the back of his scalp to leave bald spots in the shape of electrical plug-ins.

oOo

(Espada #8 Palace)

"Oh and who are you handsome?" asked Seductora addressing Ichigo with no response.

(Other Side of New Las Noches)

"I am Retsu Unohana Squad 4 Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads" announced Unohana.

"And I am her Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu" said Isane.

"I am Squad 4's Fourth Seated Officer Orihime Inoue" said Orihime introducing herself.

oOo

(Espada #8 Palace)

"Not gonna answer me big guy well I guess it doesn't matter judging by your attire I can tell you're a Captain and wouldn't you know it you're just my type of man" said Seductora continuously swinging her scythe around in circles.

"Heh" thought Ichigo as a little smirk appeared on the corner of his face.

"I am Seductora Demonio and I also go by the title of Espada #7 now identify yourself big guy" said Seductora with a seductive grin.

(Espada #9 Palace Rubble)

"You wish to know my name well I don't see the need to give out such useless information" answered Mayuri with his Lieutenant Nemu standing right beside him.

"Say what now?" said Brio annoyed.

oOo

(Espada #8 Palace)

"If you want to know who I am Espada then I'll give you an answer; I am one of many entities sent here to deliver justice and we are your enemies" said Ichigo grasping onto Zangetsu's hilt.

"Who's we?" asked Seductora.

oOo

(Other Side of New Las Noches)

"I strongly suggest you stand down we are here only to tend to everyone's injuries we have no true intention of fighting you, we've come here in peace but with a purpose so as long as you don't interfere with us we will not impede upon your presence so what you decide next will ultimately affect what happens" explained Unohana addressing Captain Craneo.

oOo

(Espada #9 Palace Rubble)

"Arrancar, Arrancar, Arrancar….Espadas, how magnificent!" smiled Mayuri, showing his big yellow teeth.

"Huh" said Brio looking at Mayuri in confusion.

"I'll thoroughly enjoy comparing notes" said Mayuri in a grizzly tone.

oOo

(Espada #8 Palace)

"I have a question for you; were you the one who fought this woman?" asked Ichigo turning his head towards Momo.

"That wasn't me big boy but I was about to finish her off, what's say you let me finish her then we can get a room alone" said Seductora licking her scythe.

"No thank you lady and thank you for clarifying that" said Ichigo's tightening his grip on Zangetsu's hilt.

oOo

(Hueco Mundo Battlefield)

"Hiyaaaaa!" yelled Gilvo charging with his twin blades.

*CLASH*

"So you finally attacked your strength's not half bad either" said Kenpachi holding his ground against Gilvo then parried him to the side putting some distance between the two of them.

"Damn" thought Gilvo.

"Come on then I've been waiting for this" said Kenpachi trying to goad Gilvo into a fight.

"Captain your no match for him!" yelled Karin.

"Stay out of this girl you were no match for him because you're all beat up and both your arms are broken from that last guy I killed" said Kenpachi turning his head to Karin.

"Damn it" thought Karin.

"Stay out of this Kary, Kenny's having fun and when Kenny has fun you don't want to get the middle of it" said Yachiru standing in front of Karin.

"Uh right" said Karin witnessing the fight.

"You're good to go Kenny" said Yachiru from behind a piece of rubble.

"Yachiru stay right there" said Kenpachi holding Gilvo back.

"You got it" said Yachiru in an enthusiastic tone.

"You're mocking me you jackass" growled Gilvo trying to gain some ground in the fight.

"Huh what was that?" asked Kenpachi turning back to Gilvo.

"I won't let someone like you beat me!" yelled Gilvo jumping away

"Hey is that the best of your strength because if it is then this fight won't be all that fun" said Kenpachi snickering.

"Oh trust me there's tons more you haven't seen yet you fool but before that I wanna know what's your name Soul Reaper?" asked Gilvo grinding his twin blades against the sand.

"I'm Squad 11 Captain Kenpachi Zaraki" said Kenpachi as he began his charge towards Gilvo.

"I'm Espada #5 Gilvo La Fuerza!" as he charged forth with his swords.

*CLASH*

oOo

(Other Side of New Las Noches)

"Well it seems an unusually sensible group of Soul Reapers stand before us I'm convinced of that…Fall back" said Captain Craneo standing face to face with Unohana then disappeared with his troops using sonido.

"Right then Isane You and I will attend to the wounds of Yasutora Sado" ordered Unohana.

"Yes Captain" said Isane beginning the healing process on Chad.

"Orihime you will go attend to Karin Kurosaki, I sense her spiritual pressure is extremely weak" ordered Unohana.

"Forgive me Captain but what of Lieutenant Abarai, Uryu and Lieutenant Hinamori?" asked Orihime.

"Lieutenant Abarai and the Quincy have been left in the care of Captain Kurotsuchi and I sent Hanataro on ahead to aid Captain Kurosaki in the healing of his Lieutenant so go" ordered Unohana.

"Yes Captain" said Orihime using flash step to go to her assigned location while Unohana walked over to Chad and Isane.

oOo

(Espada #9 Palace Rubble)

"Captain Kurotsuchi is that you?" asked Renji in a weary tone still pinned to the rubble with Uryu.

"Why'd it have to be you of all people" said Uryu in a weary tone.

"So Quincy is this someone you know?" asked Brio in a cocky tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about that man is of no use or value to me so I have no need to be associated with him" said Mayuri in a mocking tone.

"Damn you Mayuri!" said Uryu under his breath.

"It's those guys again Pesche" said Dondochakka under some rubble.

"Let's hide here maybe they won't notice us" said Pesche in a nervous tone.

"As much as I enjoy you two fighting please stop it's rather a bore but anyway who are you Soul Reaper? On second thought never mind you'll soon fall victim to my Absorcion powers so there's no need to ask your name" said Brio addressing Mayuri.

"Is that a fact and yet for a man like me not learning your name would be a big problem really" said Mayuri.

"And why's that?" asked Brio.

"Why? So that when I stuff you into a test tube I'll be able to write your name on the label" grinned Mayuri.

"Hehe" snickered Brio.

oOo

(Espada #8 Palace)

"What's wrong? By the way you're grasping onto your sword's hilt I would've imagined you'd be the one to strike first but you haven't so why so hesitant?" asked Seductora addressing Ichigo.

"Just looking for an opening" said Ichigo still gripping onto Zangetsu's hilt.

"If you're hoping to save this girl then don't bother she'll die soon enough" said Seductora addressing Momo who was still lying behind the Espada.

"What the hell did you just say?" asked an angered Ichigo.

"Hm" said Seductora smiling.

"What do you mean by its no use?" inquired Ichigo using flash step to appear behind Seductora, grabbed Momo and held her under his arm.

"Nice trick you're fast!" said Seductora bringing down her scythe on Ichigo only for him to dodge it and appear in front of the Espada using flash step once more.

"Huh where'd she go?" asked Ichigo noticing Seductora vanished.

"Behind ya good looking!" said Seductora appearing behind Ichigo swinging her scythe.

"Damn" thought Ichigo finally unsheathing Zangetsu to block Seductora's scythe.

*CLASH*

"Nice sword you got there it's almost as big as mine" said Seductora as the two warriors briefly parried then put some distance between one another.

"I gotta put you down for now Momo" said Ichigo lightly dropping his Lieutenant's wavering body down on the other side of the room then used flash step again.

"So you're pretty fast yourself I see well then let's dance" said Seductora disappearing with sonido.

oOo

(Hueco Mundo Battlefield)

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"Hehe" snickered Kenpachi as he took a sideswipe in the sand blinding Gilvo's field of vision and unknowingly hitting Karin with a dust cloud.

"Damn my brother was right about this guy he's a damn maniac I wonder how much longer this Kenpachi is going to keep at this" coughed Karin.

"That was outstanding" said Kenpachi as the two crazed warriors took a small break.

"Grr" growled Gilvo as he spit on the ground.

"I have a feeling this could turn into an interesting duel so what do ya say? You up for keeping this going a little longer?" asked Kenpachi smiling.

"Longer huh Sure why not? Just remember your bones will be the ones scattered in the sand after this" said Gilvo raising his swords again

"Hm" said Kenpachi staring down Gilvo.

"Hehe" giggled Gilvo.

oOo

(Espada #9 Palace Rubble)

"Stuff me in a test tube, ha" laughed Brio.

"Hm" said Mayuri surprised.

"HEHEHEHE HAHAHAHAHA" laughed Brio.

"Whatever he's laughing about it can't be good" said Uryu.

"Got that right" said Renji

oOo

(Espada #8 Palace)

*CLASH*

"What the hell is going on? It looks like she's able to get a step ahead of me but how is that possible? Flash step and sonido are basically the same techniques!" thought Ichigo as he parried with Seductora.

"Still haven't figured it out yet Captain? Then allow me to explain, the reason why I'm able to literally stay a step ahead of you is because of my Viento Sonido, by applying the elemental power of wind to my legs I'm able to move one or two extra steps when using my Sonido" explained Seductora charging at Ichigo head on.

*CLASH*

"I see so that's how it is" said Ichigo parrying with Seductora in mid-air.

"Yes it is also for this reason that my Sonido is considered the fastest among all the Espada" said Seductora as she took to the ground.

"The fastest Espada huh well this is a drag" said Ichigo rubbing his head while taking to the ground as well.

"I don't expect you to fully comprehend my abilities Captain so why don't we go somewhere else private" said Seductora in a seductive voice.

"Are you done playing this love game with me because you're really annoying" said Ichigo in a sigh.

"Oh I've only begun to show you my love" said Seductora smiling.

"You know I've met a lot of hollows in my life and every one of them fell by my blade so don't think applying a little breeze to your moves will give you an edge" declared Ichigo as he charged at Seductora using flash step several times to disorient the Espada and lightly scratched Seductora in the back before she used her Viento Sonido to escape.

"You really are a fool and those who do not fully understand what they do or don't see can suffer the most brutal consequences" said Seductora placing her scythe at Ichigo's neck.

"That a fact, Hadō #33 Sōkatsui " said Ichigo sending a close-range blast of energy at Seductora, blinding her field if vision and scathing her lightly.

"Behind you" said Seductora as she pointed her scythe at Ichigo's back.

"Damn" said Ichigo as he turned and saw her coming.

oOo

(Hueco Mundo Battlefield)

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"Enough of this!" yelled Gilvo crossing his blades and smashing forward.

oOo

(Espada #9 Palace Rubble)

"Earlier you said something most comical to me so now I've decided that I will ask your name so that I'll know who's techniques I'll be taking" said Brio extending his attachments towards Mayuri.

"Those things will kill you" said Uryu.

"Captain Kurotsuchi look out!" yelled Renji.

"Ngh" said Mayuri in surprise as the tentacles approached him.

oOo

(Espada #8 Palace)

"Now die!" said Seductora as she brought her scythe down but barely missed as Ichigo narrowly escaped.

"Damn it that was close" thought Ichigo regaining his composure.

"It seems in this battle of speed I still win, you'll die here big boy and your arrogance will be your undoing still it seems a shame to kill a cutie like you" said Seductora twirling her scythe around then disappeared and held her scythe to Ichigo's neck once more.

oOo

(Hueco Mundo Battlefield)

*CLASH*

You look tired is this battle too much for you this really isn't much of a duel, come on attack me like you're life's in total fucking jeopardy!" yelled Gilvo as he began to push Kenpachi back.

"Ugh" said Kenpachi holding Gilvo back.

oOo

(Espada #9 Palace Rubble)

"HAHAHA your power is now mine" said Brio letting Mayuri go as he sucked out a large portion of the deranged Captain's spirit energy and physical strength then let him go.

"Damn you" said Mayuri coughing.

"Damn it he's already so weak" said Uryu noticing Mayuri faltering.

"This is exactly what he did to us" said Renji.

"If that's the best a Captain like you has to offer then I'll finish you quickly" said Brio raising his palm.

"You'll finish it quickly will you" said Mayuri getting up.

oOo

(Espada #8 Palace)

"Time to say goodbye nameless Soul Reaper Captain, remember handsome you caused this by not telling me your name and like I said your arrogance was your undoing" said Seductora about to deliver the finishing blow only to see a blue light coming from underneath Ichigo's haori.

"Hadō #4 Byakurai" said Ichigo unleashing a thin stream of lightning from under his haori, grazing Seductora's shoulder.

"Nice move" said Seductora distancing herself from Ichigo.

oOo

(Hueco Mundo Battlefield)

"HAHAHAHAHA, I've been waiting for you to say that to me Espada, I feel such a rush of adrenaline, look at my hand it's shaking with excitement" laughed Kenpachi in a fit of laughter.

"Hm" said Gilvo in an annoyed tone.

"From here on it's kill or be killed, no turning back" said Kenpaci holding his blade up to his face.

"Heh so be it" said Gilvo holding up his swords.

oOo

(Espada #9 Palace Rubble)

"You'll finish it quickly will you actually you have that the other way around it will be I who will end this quickly because you're about to experience true fear in death" said Mayuri snickering.

"Grr" grunted Brio

oOo

(Espada #8 Palace)

"You've been going on about me being arrogant when that is actually incorrect since you are the arrogant one here Espada but don't worry I'll show you what I mean by displaying the difference between power and arrogance and in the process protect everyone closest to me" said Ichigo pointing Zangetsu at Seductora.


	8. Chapter 8

Bleach: The Espada Strike Back

Chapter 8 Ichigo's Beliefs; Tensa Zangetsu Released!

(Espada #8 Palace)

"Man I can't believe how warm it gets the further I go into this place, I gotta say Captain Kurosaki sure is impatient, I mean leaving me behind in a place like this isn't a very smart move, I'm pretty sure I made it clear to him when we first met that I don't know flash step then again it was a while ago maybe he just forgot, oh great not this again" said Hanataro walking down the long hallway of the Espada Palace but then stopped as he came across a fork in the road.

oOo

"So you're going to teach me the difference between arrogance and power are you handsome? Well then when is this lesson of mine supposed to start?" asked Seductora.

"It starts right now Espada" said Ichigo raising his sword.

"In that case I too will teach you the difference between arrogance and power Soul Reaper by slicing your flesh into ribbons and grinding your bones into a fine powder, now Reveal Lujuria!" said Seductora in a seductive tone as her scythe began twirling around her on it's on and surrounded her in a cyclone of wind which dissipated seconds later revealing Seductora's true form leaving Ichigo a little phased; her red hair changed from long and wavy to short and spiky, the blade of her scythe was now integrated into her shoulder with four more blades protruding from her body; one on each side of her waist and one on each side of her thigh, her skin turned a bright red and pale white with claws protruding from her feet and nails while red scar designs appeared over her eyes.

"What the hell is this?" thought Ichigo surprised.

"You seem shocked by what you see so allow me to demonstrate the power of my Lujuria starting this this little number" said Seductora as the scythe blade on her shoulder detached and began spinning at rapid speeds towards Ichigo.

"Time to go" said Ichigo using flash step to escape only to see the spinning blade still following him.

"You're speed really is impressive Captain however I can do this all day as I'm able to control the blade using simple hand movements furthermore handsome you've left someone unaccounted for" said Seductora changing the direction of her hand movements towards Momo.

"Shit" said Ichigo racing towards his injured Lieutenant's side.

*CLASH*

"Well that was rather brave of you" said Seductora seeing Ichigo deflecting her spinning scythe which was grinding against Zangetsu.

"Damn you, as I told you before Espada don't touch her!" said Ichigo in an angered tone.

"If this is how you wanna play in then you'll die first!" said Seductora retracting her spinning scythe and sent it flying in circles around Ichigo.

oOo

"Finally I think I hear him at the end of the hall, Captain Kurosaki that wasn't very nice of you to leave me like that after all I have to...wait what's going on here?" asked a panicked Hanataro standing just outside the open doorway and noticed Ichigo fighting the whirling blade then accidentally stumbled on himself.

oOo

"Oh a new player has arrived and a rather clumsy one at that" said Seductora noticing Hanataro's presence.

"Forget about him Espada you're fighting me!" yelled Ichigo parrying and deflecting the scythe blade.

"In that case take this handsome!" yelled Seductora driving the blade into Ichigo's back.

"AGH!" grunted Ichigo enduring the pain.

"Captain Kurosaki are you hurt sir? What about Lieutenant Hinamori?" panicked Hanataro asking too many qenstions at once and tripped over himself again.

"Hanataro shut up and listen take Momo and get out of here, take her to Unohana now!" demanded Ichigo, releasing a large amount of spiritual pressure, causing the blade lodged in his back to drop to the ground then threw his haori onto Momo's body.

"Yes Captain" said Hanataro in fear, getting to his feet again then took quick action in grabbing Momo's body hidden under Ichigo's haori and ran at his top speed away from the battlefield.

oOo

(Other side of Hueco Mundo)

"Yasutora Sado's condition appears to have stabilized Captain" said Isane still healing Chad alongside Unohana.

"Yes his injuries didn't seem as severe as last time but we must still remain vigilante Isane, not because of his condition because of how vulnerable he was to another assault, Senken Fujin seems much more ruthless in his methods compared to Aizen meaning we could of dealt with much worse upon our arrival, remember like I said last time this is Hueco Mundo the treacherous and brutal realm of the Hollows and the fact we're in the Menos Forest is even more of a reason to worry as it is the most unpredictable landscape within Hueco Mundo" explained Unohana.

"Yes ma'am, huh this spiritual pressure its Captain Kurosaki" said Isane in a slight shock.

"It isn't just him, both Captain Kurotsuchi and Captain Zaraki have also begun to make their move" explained Unohana.

"Yes of course" said Isane calming down.

"All three Captains have begun raising their spiritual pressure and will probably continue until they're at full strength I suppose they see their adversaries as truly powerful opponents or they wouldn't be doing this in the first place after all their opponents are Espada, I would imagine Captain Kurosaki has sent Hanataro back here with Lieutenant Hinamori in tow that is just the kind of man he is" explained Unohana.

"I'm a little worried Captain swill they be able to survive?" asked Isane.

"I'm sure they'll be fine this is what they're trained to do" said Unohana.

"Captain forgive me for continuing to question your wisdom but I fear for the life of Squad 5's Captain most of all since aside from his Kidō instruction courtesy of the Squad 3 Captain he is the only one here who hasn't received proper training from the Soul Society in all the other forms of combat" explained Isane.

"No need to fear Isane I've actually observed Captain Kurosaki's behavioral and combat patterns since the moment he reacquired his Substitute Soul Reaper powers from Captain Kuchiki and one of the things that's always amazed me is his natural instinct for combat, the reality of it is he had already expertly mastered Zanjutsu, Hakuda and Hohō the only thing that was left for him was Kidō" explained Unohana

"I see" saud Isane smiling.

(Hueco Mundo Battlefield)

"Hiyaaa!" yelled Gilvo swiping low with his swords only to have Kenpachi jump up out of the way.

"Gyaa!" yelled Kenpachi dive-bombing Gilvo.

*CLASH*

"I'll give you credit for one thing you're no push over like the two bitches I most recently defeated" said Gilvo smirking pushing Kenpachi back.

"So are you I do gotta ask you though where are you getting all this strength? YAAAAA" yelled Kenpachi thrusting upwards; knocking Gilvo's swords and body back then took a swipe at Gilvo's side.

"Hya!" yelled Gilvo holding his swords to Kenpachi's neck while Kenpachi held his sword to Gilvo's head.

"Hahahaha" smiled Kenpachi laughing lightly.

"Hehehehe" smiled Gilvo lightly giggling.

(Espada #8 Palace)

"I must say you impressed me more than I thought you refuse to let your subordinate die now that is true love" said Seductora regaining control of her scythe bade and reattached it to her shoulder.

"You think so to be honest it's as clear and simple as this; I can't let anyone I care about die because it's who I am and through this belief I've also come to understand the reason why I was chosen to be a Captain but I won't bore you with the details Espada, rather I'll show you like I said I would at the beginning of this fight" explained Ichigo as Zangetsu's blade began to glow.

"Let's see this power then!" said Seductora snickering as she unleashed her spinning scythe again.

"Getsuga Tensho!" yelled Ichigo swiping the air causing the highly dense wave of pure spirit energy to be released towards Seductora.

"What the hell!" said Seductora quickly recalling her blade and just as quickly used Viento Sonido to escape but not before having her side sliced by the wave of spirit energy.

"Hehehe it looks like I nicked you" said Ichigo turning his eye towards the espada who was approaching him at such rapid speeds she looked like a tornado.

"Rotación Hoja Bailar!" screamed Seductora continuing her tornado-like assault.

"As I told you before as long ad there are people for me to protect I will not lose to you" said Ichigo raising his sword once more.

"Don't think you have me beat just yet handsome" said Seductora as she disappeared.

"What!" thought Ichigo with a look of shock on his face.

"Die fool!" yelled Seductora as she continued spinning at rapid speeds from behind Ichigo and hit him in the back with her tornado form

"Gyaah" said Ichigo falling to his knees and coughed up blood.

"Did you like that? By spinning around in circles I become a living tornado strong enough t shred even the toughest material and as I said I call this ability Rotación Hoja Bailar" explained Seductora approaching Ichigo.

"Well then I'm going to have to step up my game once more" said Ichigo as he stood up right and pointed his blade outwards at Seductora.

"What are you doing now? Another futile attempt at surviving" mocked Seductora.

"Bankai!" yelled Ichigo as he became enveloped in a shrouding dark energy.

"What the hell is this spiritual pressure? It's nearly identical to my own!" thought Seductora in a slight panic as Ichigo's figure began to emerge from the explosion of dark energy.

"Tensa Zangetsu" said Ichigo emerging from the dark energy shroud wearing a white undershirt beneath his black shihakushō, which was now open and deld together by three "x"-shaped marks, which ended in a number of coattails with black gloves sporting white x-shaped marks appearing on both the gloves and his forearms. The blade itself was more curved as it nears the tip, with three protrusions along the blunt end of the sword close to its tip.

"Okay what the hell is going on?" demanded Seductora in a fearful tone.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ichigo I a solemn tone.

"Just now your spiritual pressure resembled that of a hollow but how is that possible?" asked Seductora.

"I guess that bastard wasn't willing to go without leaving something behind" said Ichigo sighing.

"What was that?" asked Seductora.

"A long time ago when I served as Karakura Town's Substitute Soul Reaper I also went by another name; A Vizard which is a Soul Reaper with the ability to manifest a hollow mask and of course even though I didn't really get along with my inner hollow he still did teach me the importance of instinct in a fight, Five moths ago when I was promoted to the position of Squad 5's Captain Kisuke Urahara and Mayuri Kurotsuchi extracted the inner hollow from my being but I guess trace amounts of his spirit energy still remain within me, not enough to manifest a mask mind you but still enough to do this" explained Ichigo as a dark energy began forming around Ichigo's Bankai.

"This again, please I've seen this technique before" said Seductora disappearing using Viento Sonido while Ichigo used flash step.

"Oh is it now" said Ichigo appearing right next to Seductora using flash step.

"What!" said Seductora turning her head to the orange haired Captain with fear in her eyes.

"Getsuga Tensho!" said Ichigo releasing a wave of dark spirit energy at Seductora, hitting her point blank in the back sending her pummeling to the ground below.

"Damn you!" yelled Seductora getting up again and charging at Ichigo.

"Hadō #31 Shakkahō" said Ichigo blindsiding the Espada by aiming for her head.

"Damn it!" thought Seductora coughing while her face was hidden in a small cloud of smoke.

"Bakudō #61 Rikujōkōrō" said Ichigo pointing his index finger at Seductora summoning a spark of yellow energy, which produced six thin, wide beams of light that slammed into Seductora's midsection, holding the Espada in place and making her unable to move her entire body.

"Damn you!" yelled Seductora trying to break free.

"Here's an interesting fact Seductora, Squad 5's flower insignia is the Lily of the Valley any idea what it stands for?" asked Ichigo casually approaching the Espada.

"How should I know?" asked Seductora smiling weakly while trying to break free.

"Sacrifice, Danger, Pure Love, Humility, Sweetness, These are the core beliefs of my Squad and whether I knew it or not they've been my beliefs and principles since the day I became a soul reaper now perish under the weight of them Seductora Demonio!" said Ichigo slashing Seductora across her chest causing her mind to go blank.


	9. Chapter 9

Bleach: The Espada Strike Back

Chapter 9 Scientific Duel; Mayuri's Trap!

(Espada #8 Palace)

The roof of the palace suddenly collapsed under the weight of the spiritual pressure and attacks unleashed by the combatants leaving Seductora to be buried under the entire palace itself while Ichigo managed to escape with some quick movement on the collapsing rubble and landed safely on the ground and walked away only to notice a small hint of Seductora's spiritual pressure.

"I can't believe you're still alive after being crushed under all that weight" said Ichigo in surprise as he noticed Seductora forcing herself out of the rubble covered in blood.

"Bastard, I'll kill you" said Seductora limply walking towards Ichigo.

"Hm" said Ichigo with a look of pity on his face returning his bankai to it's shikai state.

"I'll kill you where you stand!" yelled Seductora detaching every one of the blades from her body, sending them at Ichigo.

"Bakudō #81 Dankū" said Ichigo creating a translucent barrier in the form of a large rectangular wall, which stopped the blades causing them to fall to the ground helplessly.

"What the hell is that?" asked Seductora gaining control of her blades as they once again rose to the air.

"According to my mediocre knowledge of Kidō it is a protective wall that stops all Hadō-based Kidō under 89 and although your powers are the direct attack kind it appears your blades are still not strong enough to penetrate this barrier" said Ichigo with a solemn look on his face.

"Damn you!" yelled Seductora continuously striking the Kidō wall with her blades but no avail while Ichigo used flash step to appear behind Seductora and aimed his Zangetsu's blade next to her face.

"You started off winning this fight because you had a calm mind but after I gained the advantage you panicked and began attacking rapidly, I guess your title as the fastest Espada failed you" explained Ichigo still with a solemn look on his face while Seductora turned her head to him.

"Please show me mercy and stop looking at me like that? If you're going to kill me then do it! Your arrogance and beliefs make me sick!" yelled Seductora throwing Zangetsu away from her face with her hand and used sonido to put some distance between them.

"Did you ever once consider what it truly meant by throwing on that damned Captain Haori and what you're doing? You seek to righteously kill those who just seek to exist, you kill us hollows without the slightest amount of remorse or mercy as if it's a law in god's plan and yet you've all forgotten that we existed once as humans! Who the hell gave you this right to begin with? Is it our lust to devour human souls? Well do you honestly think any of those humans you protect are worth saving? Is that your belief as an entity of justice? And that is the arrogance I was talking about it makes me want to kill you all!" yelled Seductora exploding in a fit of rage as Ichigo disappeared using flash step and reappeared behind Seductora.

"Ngh" said Seductora turning towards Ichigo.

"As I said the only belief I follow is the need to protect those closest to me and you endangered one of those people so now this is punishment for that oh and in my life I had never once believed any of what you just said, Getsuga Tensho" said Ichigo in a solemn tone, unleashing a wave of pure spirit energy at Seductora one last time.

"Victory for Lord Senken!" yelled Seductora as she was cut in half by the blast wave of pure spirit energy.

"It's done at last" said Ichigo putting down his Zangetsu.

"Well handsome you were only the second man to do something like this to me" thought Seductora as the two halves of her body disintegrated into dust.

"I know you're there Isane come on out" said Ichigo as the Lieutenant from Squad 4 appeared from under a barrier.

"Captain Kurosaki I am here to report that Squad 5 Lieutenant Momo Hinamori has been successfully brought to Captain Unohana thanks to 7th Seat Hanataro Yamada, the Captain also wishes to know if you'd like to sit in on the rest of her healing?" asked Isane.

"Yes that would be great, lead the way Isane" said Ichigo following the Squad 4 Lieutenant.

oOo

(Espada 9 Palace Rubble)

"hugh hugh hugh hugh hugh hugh" coughed Mayuri who was breathing heavily

"HAHAHA amazing what a little of your spirit energy can do isn't it I believe that's the second time now you've let me suck you up and before my power you are completely helpless" laughed Brio.

"How dare you do this to me you inferior being!" growled Mayuri getting back up.

"Oh no no no you aren't supposed to be getting up" said Brio fire a quick blast of spirit energy at Mayuri's foot.

"Damn you" said Mayuri helplessly reaching up to Brio.

"Master Mayuri" said an already injured Nemu.

"hugh hugh hugh, I can't believe I'm going to die in a place like this" said Mayuri in a raspy tone.

"It's all over fool" said Brio firing another blast of spirit energy at Mayuri knocking hm hard into a large piece of rubble.

"Master Mayuri!" screamed Nemu.

"Huh" said Renji and Uryu in unison still pinned.

"It can't be, this has to be another trick" said Renji.

"HAHAHAHA This is so freaking boring even a Captain couldn't beat me" laughed Brio.

"I got you" said Mayuri suddenly making a full recovery then shoved his face in Brio's.

"Ah how the hell are you still alive? I drained your spirit energy and physical strength dry!" yelled Brio backing away from Mayuri.

"Come again" said Mayuri in a cocky manner.

"I'm goiung to shut you up for good" yelled Brio latching onto Mayuri once more.

"I must say this ability has become rather boring" said Mayuri casually removing the tentacles that had latched onto his body.

"Damn you" thought Brio retracting his extensions.

"Get up Nemu" ordered Mayuri.

"Yes sir" said Nemu casually getting up.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Uryu.

"Probably one of the Captain's sick techniques" said Renji.

"Damn Damn, Damn why the hell won't my technique work on you? I sucked your spirit energy and physical strength dry so you shouldn't be dead" yelled Brio trying to weaken Mayuri again but with no results.

"Stop your yelling would you it's not about the power that I have but your power is pretty damn boring not to mention basic that's all" said Mayuri in a casual tone.

"What? Boring and basic" said Brio in disbelief.

"You see that Quincy?" asked Mayuri pointing to Uryu.

"Huh oh I think I know where this is going" said Uryu annoyed.

"I have a very cautious nature so whenever I fight someone new I always like to set a trap during the battle, a favorite of mine is to infect my opponents with infinite numbers of surveillance bacteria" explained Mayuri.

"There it is" said Uryu annoyed.

"Calm down Uryu" said Renji.

"It was through these bacteria that I witnessed this entire battle and to be honest with you I only needed to view your power for a measly five seconds to know which counter measures to take and therefore before taking part in this battle I infused a spirit replication drug within myself and Nemu which would continue to pump vast amounts of spirit energy into our bodies no matter how much you absorbed, it also kept our physical strength at a constant level so in essence both of your techniques were nothing but a waste of time" explained Mayuri.

"That's just ridiculous I mean not very much time has passed since I revealed these powers to the Quincy, there's no possible way for you to have found such a weakness in such a short time you must be lying!" said Brio frantically.

"Oh contraire, I can, I did and that is why I'm here it's like I said it didn't take me very long to figure the basic principles behind your powers" said Mayuri in rebuttal.

"Nghgr" grunted Brio in frustration.

"Hold on Mayuri you I need to have a talk!" said an angered Uryu slamming his fist against the rubble he was pinned to.

"Oh boy here comes another famous Quincy rant" said Mayuri in a casual tone.

"Your damn right! We need to talk about removal how do I get rid of these things already? Because as if you saving my ass a second time isn't enough of a spit in the face you're still tracking me with these things so tell me how to remove them damn it! Mayuri are you listen to me?" yelled out an annoyed Uryu while Mayuri ignored him by rolling his eyes around.

"Quiet down you worm" said Mayuri in a blunt tone.

"I was gonna call you that, you're the worm you…you!" yelled out Uryu but was stopped mid-sentence as he began coughing.

"Stop this Uryu we can barely breath so stop arguing" said Renji trying to calm Uryu down.

"Renji don't stop me now" said Uryu coughing.

"Can't this wait?" asked Renji.

"No it cant" said Uryu in rebuttal, meanwhile an extion snaked it's way out of the rubble and grasped onto Nemu.

"Heh" snickered Brio in victory.

"Oh no" said Uryu.

"You really are careless you wannabe Captain, while it's true I can't successfully absorb your subordinate's spirit energy and physical strength as you mentioned I can still use her as a hostage" explained Brio dangling her up high like a trophy.

"It seems you are extremely misinformed, true you can capture me but I'm useless to you as a hostage" said Nemu in her dull tone.

"Silence wench you'll only speak when spoken to is that clear" said Brio in a frantic tone.

"Huh" said Mayuri looking at the situation with a blank stare.

"Hello Captain are you listening? I'm addressing you after all!" yelled out Brio.

"My goodness everyone's getting so bent out of shape it's really annoying" said Mayuri drawing his zanpakuto.

"Huh" said Brio with a surprised look on his face.

"Bankai, now claw out, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō" said Mayuri as a flare of red spirit energy began to shine from his sword which soon erupted into a giant creature with the body of a caterpillar in a red cape with a grotesque golden baby's head and arms with a silver halo hovering around its head, with 4 bells, near the back of the halo, 2 on each side.

"What the hell is this thing and what the heck is going on? Is this poison? Really I'm sure I can counteract this" asked Brio in a fearful tone as the giant Bankai began to spew poison gas from its mouth while Brio tried sucking it up.

"Hehehe" snickered Mayuri as the poison spread as fast as Brio tried to absorb it.

"Damn it! What the hell is happening to me?" demanded Brio as the poison quickly spread, immobilizing his body.

"hehehe" giggled Mayuri.

"Dammit if only I had time" said a frantic Brio as the poison began working its way through his system while Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō towered over Brio.

"W…What No don't come any closer Noooo!" yelled Brio as the giant Bankai opened its mouth to devour him.


	10. Chapter 10

Bleach: The Espada Strike Back

Chapter 10 Brio's Final Hours

(Other side of Hueco Mundo)

Momo slowly began to open her eyes and noticed the faces of Retsu Unohana, Isane Kotetsu and Hanataro Yamada around her.

"Oh thank goodness" said Isane in a sigh of relief.

"Captain Unohana, Isane, 7th Seat Yamada why are you all here?" asked Momo in a weak tone as she slowly began to get up while lifting the cloth covering her body.

"Wait your treatment isn't done yet so please lie still" urged Isane.

"She's right Lieutenant Hinamori your injuries were far to serious" said Hanataro.

"Wait this blanket is…Captain Kurosaki's haori" thought Momo in shock as she surveyed the scenery looking for her Captain until her eyes caught a glimpse of a familiar orange haired soul reaper looking in the opposite direction of the Lieutenant while shouldering his giant cleaver zanpakuto.

"Captain…Kurosaki" said Momo with a look of surprised relief on her face.

"Momo listen to what Lieutenant Isane said and lie there still to heal, out of every one here your injuries were the most severe" said Ichigo keeping his head turned away to hide the fact he was crying while Momo noticed the scars and scrapes on her Captain's back and arms.

"But Captain what about your injuies they seem far more…" said Momo who was stopped midsentence by her Captain plunging his blade into the ground.

"Lieutenant Hinamori as your Captain I order you to rest! Now do as I say!" yelled out Ichigo in a commanding tone while still hiding his tears.

"Yes Captain" said Momo lying back with a serene smile on her face as if knowing what her Captain was hiding from her.

"Momo understand we need all the manpower we can get because this battle is far from over" said Ichigo drying his tears and turned to his Lieutenant to meeting her eyes with his own at last.

oOo

(Hueco Mundo Battlefield)

*CLASH*

"hehehe" laughed Kenpachi and Gilvo in unison as they stared each other down, grinning at one another.

"Yaaa!" yelled Kenpchi thrusting forward pushing Gilvo away from him.

"Yaa!" yelled Gilvo swinging his sword again.

*CLASH*

"You're not too bad" said Gilvo as he pushed himself away from Kenpachi.

"hehehe" laughed Kenpachi.

"For a pathetic soul reaper anyway" said Gilvo.

"You're pissing me off, your trash talk is getting tiresome so stop talking and fight!" yelled Kenpachi.

"Hyaaaaa!" yelled out Kenpachi and Gilvo in unison as they charged at each other however during the charge Kenpachi let up allowing Gilvo's blades to slash his chest.

"Ugh" snickered Kenpachi seeing Gilvo's blades doing barely any damage as they ran across his chest.

"Uh, well this is surprising most people would try to avoid my blades" said Gilvo keeping his swords pressed against Kenpachi's chest.

"Ya but my way is much more fun, besides whenever I fight someone I hope for a real battle and your blades barely even scratched me" smiled Kenpachi.

"Well then we'll have to see about that" said Gilvo as he began rapidly swinging his blades forward.

*CLASH*

"Ugh" smiled Kenpachi as he was pushed back but soon stopped Gilvo's advance once more while the Espada jumped back.

"I'm impressed no one's ever managed to stop those thrusts before" smiled Gilvo as he charged from the air.

"hehe" smiled Kenpachi going airborne and charging at Gilvo.

*CLASH*

The clashing blades caused an enormous shockwave to resonate across the desert landscape.

"Yaa" yelled Gilvo holding his ground while still smiling.

"Hehehehe" grunted Kenpachi holding his ground while still smiling.

"Ya" yelled Kenpachi and Gilvo in unison as they broke away briefly then pummeled down to the ground while still fighting.

*FWOOOM*

"Damn it" said Gilvo making his way out of the dust cloud that surrounded the two combatants.

"Yaaa!" yelled Kenpachi charging again and briefly parried with Gilvo in mid air once more before they landed on the ground again.

"Guess your brute strength wasn't enough you fucking dumbass" said Gilvo in a little annoyed tone.

"Nothing to do with it, I had you dead to rights the only thing that saved your ass was the sand" mocked Kenpachi while smiling.

"Is that so!" yelled Gilvo charging at Kenpachi with his swords raised.

"Yaaaa" yelled a smiling Kenpachi charging again.

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

oOo

"They're really going at it" said Karin covering herself from the after shocks.

"Karin!" yelled out Orihime arriving on the scene.

"Orihime what are you doing here?" asked Karin as Orihime approached the substitute soul reaper.

"I came here with Captain Unohana and Lieutenant Kotetsu they sent me here to heal your wounds" explained Orihime approaching Karin.

"Wait a minute Orihime heal Nel first before you get to me" said Karin pointing in Nel's direction.

"Nel's here!" said Orihime in shock looking in the direction Karin was pointing to see the tiny arrancar laying on a pile of rubble unconscious.

"Yes of course hold on Nel I'm coming" said Orihime going over to Nel while Karin continued to observe the fight.

oOo

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

oOo

(Other side of Hueco Mundo)

Chad had finally awoken and saw Ichigo and Unohana looking on in the distance hearing the loud noise of Kenpachi's fight emanating from the sky.

oOo

(Espada #9 Palace Rubble)

"Ah yes I can hear them the sound of that barbaric Kenpachi fighting an equally strong opponent" said Mayuri listening in to the sounds of the fight as his Bankai lay face first on the ground.

"Huh" said Renji and Uryu in unison observing the sight before them.

"Oh done already" said Mayuri turning to his Bankai as it lifted it's head revealing a string of familiar black tentacles being slurped into it's mouth.

"It doesn't get any less gross the more I see it" said Uryu covering his mouth.

"Trust me I know what you mean" said Renji in a grossed out tone while the giant Bankai devoured the rest of Brio leaving the single tentacle that was wrapped around Nemu dangling from it's mouth.

"And it ate him" said Renji with the same disgusted look on his face.

"Honestly what's wrong with you Renji you say it so casually" saud Uryu turning his head.

"What is wrong with you? you gave me this same crap last time I was just answering your question" said Renji annoyed.

"Ya and you don't need to describe it too me I can see it perfectly fine thank you!" yelled Uryu as he suddenly saw Renji and himself get infected by Mayuri's poison.

"Damn it" thought Uryu and Renji in unison as they began coughing continuously.

"Hey Mayuri an antidote would be nice!" said Uryu turning to the Captain.

"Honestly I save you fools and yet you still can't stay out of danger, it's become a constant bother to me really" said Mayuri digging into the inside of his haori.

"Shut up bastard it's your poison that's doing this to us!" yelled out Uryu as he coughed up blood.

"Uryu calm down or the poison will spread faster" said Renji trying to calm Uryu down.

"Honestly maybe I should just let you two die then you'd be out of my hair for good" said Mayuri holding up a vial of liquid.

"Just cut the crap and give us the antidote already or waagh" said Uryu getting stopped midsentence by coughing up more blood.

"Uryu calm down" said Renji.

"Master Mayuri, I beg your pardon sir but can you help me out here please?" asked Nemu still being held by the tentacle dangling from Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō's mouth while Mayuri just stood there with a blank stare on his face.

"Hey Mayuri did you hear her or what? She said she needed help" said Uryu addressing Mayuri who turned to Uryu.

"Unbelievable all of you, here's the antidote fools" said Uryu tossing the vial in Uryu and Renji's direction.

"Mayuri don't throw it!" screamed Uryu as the bottle smashed.

"Hey!" said Renji in a desperate voice

"Not again!" said Uryu annoyed.

"Honestly should you fools be celebrating so soon" said a familiar dark voice coming from inside Mayuri's bankai.

"That voice it can't be!" said Ury shocked.

"Brio damn him" said Renji

"How intriguing" said Mayuri observing the sight.

"Why acting so shocked? Did you fools honestly believe you killed me? No far from it I was conserving my time and energy for a chance to escape!" yelled out Brio as Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō began to expand.

"What the hell is going on? Mayuri hurry up and get her out of there!" said a panicking Uryu.

"Too late fools!" yelled Brio as Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō exploded revealing Brio completely unharmed and still holding Nemu.

"How the hell are you still alive?" demanded Renji.

"Ah yes it completely slipped my mind to tell you fools, maybe I didn't tell you because I didn't expect you to live this long but here it is; when I became an arrancar I performed several experiments on myself to make sure I was prepared for any situation upon death, take my most recent predicament for example, I restructured my body so that if I were to ever be devoured I could reform it within the subject's innards, as for the explosion itself that was just me releasing spirit energy in an explosive wave, normally I would have been able to escape by the subject's body exploding on it's own but since this bankai was so large I needed a little assistance, so then what's say we reintroduce ourselves Mayuri Kurotsuchi" said Brio grinning.

"Um can you please let me go" said Nemu still dangling by Brio's tentacle.

"Oh right I had almost forgotten about you now die!" yelled Brio applying pressure to Nemu's body.

"AGH" screamed Nemu as her spine suddenly snapped.

"Oh no!" said Uryu in worry as Nemu collapsed to the ground.

"That bastard" growled Renji.

"Did you understand that Mayuri Kurotsuchi because of this enhancement and many others I can continue to exist and absorb the power of others until I've obtained undefeatable strength, do you understand now I can't be beat Mayuri!" mocked Brio.

"Huh what's he doing?" asked Uryu as he saw Mayuri walk towards Brio.

"Captain Kurotsuchi!" said Renji.

"Uh, uh, urgh" grunted Brio in frustration as Mayuri walked past him and knelt down towards Nemu.

"M…Mas…ter Ma…yu…ri I…am…so…sorry" said Nemu in serious pain.

"What's the matter? Is your heart aching at the fact you couldn't protect your Lieutenant? You really are a ksoftie at heart aren't you but don't worry I'll send you to met her soon enough" laughed Brio as Mayuri stood up.

"How wonderful" said Mayuri turning to Brio, smiling.

"Hrg" grunted Brio.

"Really I'm quite impressed so what you're saying is that no matter what I do to you you'll still be able to reform yourself, quite amazing do you have a name for such a technique?" asked Mayuri in an energetic tone.

"Funny I never thought of giving it a name perhaps you should call it ilimitado" said Brio.

"And is that all you've done?" asked Mayuri.

"What?" asked Brio.

"It's just I find it odd that for someone seeking power you would only apply enhancements that would preserve yourself from being destroyed so come on you must have something else to show me with all the vast modifications you've done to yourself, I mean you claimed to have undefeatable strength, you must have something else you haven't mentioned yet" explained Mayuri.

"what's he doing?" asked Uryu.

"I wish I knew" said Renji.

"Come now, telling me won't make me think less of you in fact I'll be rather intrigued, so come on show me everything" said Mayuri as Brio pointing his finger at the weakened Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō causing it to reform and attack Mayuri.

"HAHAHAHAHA what do you think of that Mayuri Kurotsuchi I managed to integrate some of my own power and biological structure into your Bankai so that when I escaped from it I could reform it and have it attack you!" laughed Brio as Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō charged at it's former master but exploded seconds later.

"What!" said Brio in shock.

"My, my, people like yourself never learn do you, this is a tool I created and if it were ever to defy me it would simply self-destruct" explained Mayuri as his sword returned to it's sealed state.

"Hrg" said Brio grinding his teeth.

"Well I guess that's everything you had to show me, in that case why don't we move along I'd like to use you as a test subject a brand new piece of technology I developed" said Mayuri causing Brio to take a stance.

"There's no need to put up your defenses" said Mayuri.

"What's he doing?" asked Uryu.

"No idea but it's probably not very humane" said Renji.

"They're already inside you" said Mayuri.

"They who's they?" asked Brio in a panicked tone.

"My new line of Hollow Extermination Weapons, small Nano-sized spirit bugs that are now crawling through your system, feeding on the link that allows you to control your spirit energy, in short once that link is severed all the energy you've absorbed will become unstable and ultimately cause your whole body to explode under the weight of such large quantities of spirit particles" explained Mayuri.

"Impossible if you did implant such lethal insects inside my body then I would of noticed the side effects by now!" shouted Brio.

"That's just it, I designed them to be so small that they'd be undetectable as for how I got them inside you well you did that yourself" explained Mayuri

"Unbelievable" thought Renji and Uryu in unison who were visibly shocked.

"How the hell did I do that?" demanded Brio.

"Remember how at the start of this battle I told you of the spirit replication drug that me and my dimwitted subordinate had taken" said Mayuri.

"Ya what of it? No don't tell me!" said Brio as he began to panic.

"The drug capsule I gave to my idiotic Lieutenant was laced with these very spirit bugs of course her clump of flesh called a body is still of use to me so they had remained dormant until you absorbed them into your system" explained Mayuri.

"Damn y…Ahhh what the hell is happening my chest it's burning up!" yelled Brio holding onto his chest, which began to glow.

"Ah I see my little friends have finally reached your spirit link" said Mayuri grinning with all his teeth showing.

"Damn you Mayuri Kurotsuchi!" yelled Brio desperately lashing his extensions out at Mayuri.

"Hm the last act of a desperate man" said Mayuri dodging the whips.

"I'm taking you to hell with me Mayuri!" yelled Brio firing his cero as his whole body soon began to leak explosive amounts of spirit pressure.

"Let me tell you something before you completely go boom, as scientists we should never think of power as a raw use but rather we should think of power as an essence to be incorporated into our designs and creations, you attempted to use your power to destroy not to create and for that you'll die" explained Mayuri turning his back to Brio.

"Damn you all!" yelled Brio as his body suddenly imploded causing a burst of spirit energy to shoot up to the sky while the aftershock started up an enormous gust storm.

"Damn it Mayuri!" yelled Uryu as Renji's technique wore off and the two of them tried to keep themselves on the ground.

"Hold on Dondochakka we're going for a ride!" yelled Pesche as he and Dondochakka went flying.

"I'm hanging!" yelled Dondochakka as he flew away with Pesche.

"Don't try and call yourself a scientist until you know what it truly means" said Mayuri as the implosion finally subsided.


	11. Chapter 11

Bleach: The Espada Strike Back

Chapter 11 The Hierro of Steel! Cut Through Gilvo's Ultimate Defense!

(Espada #9 Palace Rubble)

The aftershock of the enormous implosion had finally completely subsided

"Well I suppose that's the end of that" said Mayuri sheathing his sword and walking away from Brio's charred corpse which was lying in a crater created by the explosion.

"Why the hell did you resort to such extreme measures Mayuri! You could've killed us all!" yelled Uryu.

"Oh hush now would you, do you think I'm an idiot?" said Mayuri asking in the rhetorical sense.

"Is that a trick question?" asked Uryu with a sweat drop.

"There was no need to fear I made sure to regulate the explosion so it would only affect a small area around the Espada so even though the explosion seemed large in reality it was really quit small" explained Mayuri.

"If that was small it scares me to think what kind of an explosion he would consider large" thought Uryu with another sweat drop.

"Now where was I ah yes, Nemu get up and come here, Nemu!" growled Mayuri.

"M…Master Ma…yu…ri" said Nemu with very little breath in her body.

"Tch, good grief she's becoming more troublesome every single day" said Mayuri walking over to his near dead Lieutenant.

"Oh god I think I know where this is going" said Uryu pushing up his glasses.

"If you know then don't watch" said Renji.

"I said get up Nemu!" growled Mayuri turning her body face up with his foot then slammed it down on her gut.

"AAGH" said Nemu in pain.

"Mayuri what the hell!" yelled Uryu in a short range.

"Uryu wait look" said Renji as Nemu got up.

"Thank you Master Mayuri" said Nemu casually brushing herself off.

"What the hell!" yelled Renji and Uryu in unison.

"What do you think I was going to do? Use the same technique as last time, if you did then you two really are perverts; she only had a broken spine so it was just a matter of applying spiritual pressure to the right spot" explained Mayuri.

"One of these days I'm going to kill you Mayuri" said Uryu as he began coughing again.

"Careful Uryu the poison is still in our system in fact I'm even surprised we're still alive right now" said Renji.

"Honestly the two of you are so annoying really that it interferes with my rational mind" said Mayuri shaking his head.

"Rational mind! You're the least rational person here!" shouted Uryu still coughing

"Nemu dig this place up while I tend to our idiotic friends" ordered Mayuri.

"Yes Master Mayuri" said Nemu as her hand began spinning like a drill and started smashing through the rubble.

"Now as for you two prepare to be cured" said Mayuri standing over Renji and Uryu with a syringe.

oOo

"Well Pesche we've been flying for quite a while when do you think we'll land?" asked Dondochakka soaring next to Pesche.

"I don't know but that explosion was pretty huge I'd imagine we'd be flying for quite a while actually I would be surprised if would be sent all the way to the end of New Las Noches" said Pesche.

"Hey Pesche isn't that Ichigo down there?" asked Dondochakka noticing Ichigo, Unohana, Isane, Hanataro and a fully healed Momo below them.

"Ya I think it is, hey Dondochakka does it seem like we've stopped moving?" asked Pesche in mid-air.

"Now that you mention it, I'm not moving any more" said Dondochakka.

"Then that means, oh no!" said Pesche in a panic as he and Dondochakka began to drop.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" yelled Pesche and Dondochakka as they fell in the sand right behind the group.

oOo

(Other side of Hueco Mundo)

"Huh" said Ichigo looking on in confusion while putting his haori back on.

oOo

(Espada #9 Palace Rubble)

"There do you feel better?" asked Mayuri smiling.

"Ya thanks a lot jerk" said Uryu getting up off the ground.

"My goodness whatever did I do to earn such venomous insults?" asked Mayuri smiling.

"It's a long list and we're short on time" said Uryu scowling.

"Right lets go Uryu" said Renji.

"I would advice against that Lieutenant Abarai" said Mayuri cutting in.

"What why?" asked Renji.

"Think about it you simpletons did you learn nothing from last time? I am not the only Captain here, Captain Kurosaki of Squad 5, Captain Unohana of Squad 4 and that barbarian Captain Zaraki from Squad 11 are also here, I'd imagine Zaraki is currently doing battle with an opponent who gravely injured Karin Kurosaki but no need to worry I sense the spiritual pressure of Orihime Inoue currently present at that battlefield as well" explained Mayuri.

"Oh right Orihime is now part of Squad 4 so there's not too much need to worry there and I'm not surprised Ichigo's here since his Lieutenant came with us" said Uryu.

"So we wait…again" said Renji annoyed.

"Master Mayuri I found it" said Nemu calling over her Captain.

"Ah at last" said Mayuri walking up to a steel door that was buried in the rubble.

"Let me guess behind this door lie Brio's research material which you're so eager to get your hands on" said Uryu standing behind Mayuri.

"What do you know you do listen Quincy" said Mayuri opening the doors.

"Oh god it's vile" said Renji covering his mouth.

"It's just what I expected" said Mayuri noticing several bodies lying around.

oOo

(Other side of Hueco Mundo)

"What do you suppose is going on?" asked Isane placing her hand on her sword.

"Ease up Isane it's nothing to worry about" said Ichigo walking over to the scene of the crash; once again draped in his haori.

"I wonder what's going on?" asked Hanataro in a fettle position.

"I knew it was you two clods" said Ichigo grasping onto Pesche's foot in one hand and Dondochakka's foot in the other then trusted them out of the sand while still holding them upside down.

"Ichigo it is you" said Pesche in a happy go lucky tone.

"It is you oh are we ever happy to see you, nice coat by the way when did you become a Captain?" asked Dondochakka.

"Shut up" said Ichigo dropping the two arrancar in the sand.

"Ow that hurt you know" said Pesche rubbing the back of his head.

"Ya well if there's one thing I know you three for it's your resilience now tell me where's Nel?" asked Ichigo crossing his arms.

"Last we saw of her she was with your sister and the last time we checkered we could feel both of their spiritual pressure over in that direction" said Pesche pointing to the west.

"So she's over there, I believe that's in the direction that Kenpachi took off towards" said Ichigo looking off into the distance.

"That is also the direction I sent Orihime I hope she'll be alright" said Unohana cutting into the conversation.

"Don't worry Orihime's more than capable of handling herself in a situation like this" said Ichigo smiling.

oOo

(Hueco Mundo Battlefield)

Yachiru carefully observes the fight from a piece of rubble

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"Hiya!" said Kenpachi swinging his sword that made contact with Gilvo's shoulder causing sparks to fly then attempted to slice downward with no effective results other than an outburst of spiritual pressure covering the two of them in a smoke cloud.

oOo

"Is it over?" asked Karin still lying on the ground while being healed by Orihime's Sōten Kisshun

"Doubt it these are Espada we're dealing with, furthermore according to Captain Unohana, Senlken Fujin seemed to have been quite selective when building his forces" explained Orihime while healing Karin who looked up at the 4th Seat with a smirk.

"W…What?" asked Orihime blushing.

"You seem to have become quite well informed more than the last time you were here" said Karin.

"Well last time I was here, I was a captive and lets not forget I didn't have the resources of a Court Guard Squad at my disposal" explained Orihime in a befuddled tone.

"Don't worry I'm just teasing ya Orihime but hopefully Kenpachi will end this soon before things get out of hand" said Karin looking on at the fight.

"You and me both" said Orihime.

oOo

"Hm" said Kenpachi with a dumbfounded look on his face as the smoke cleared.

"HAHAHAHA" laughed Gilvo as he brought his swords down on Kenpachi's shoulders.

"Ugh" said Kenpachi backing away as blood began to spurt out of both the shoulder wounds inflicted by Gilvo buth then began another charge and started parrying with Gilvo once more.

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"Hiya!" yelled Kenpachi trying to slice at Gilvo's skin once more with no results.

"Hehehe" snickered Gilvo as he kicked Kenpachi away from him.

"Ugh" said Kenpachi balancing himself from the kick.

"YAAAA!" yelled Gilvo charging forward.

*CLASH*

"Hehehehehe" laughed Gilvo as he pushed Kenpachi right into a broken pillar, breaking it further.

*KWAM*

"Yaa!" yelled Kenpachi jerking Gilvo's swords upwards once more and brought his sword down only to have Gilvo grasp onto it by dropping one of his own.

"Don't make me repeat myself you dumbass, my Hierro is like a steel wall and is the strongest out of all the Espadas who reside in Lord Senken's fortress, someone like you has no chance of even leaving a dent in it" said Gilvo tossing Kenpachi's blade away from him then picked up the sword he dropped.

oOo

"Uh" said Karin and Orihime in shock.

"Hm" said Yachiru smiling while licking her lips.

oOo

(Espada #9 Palace Rubble)

"Well it appears things are moving along quite swimmingly over there" said Mayuri listening in to Kenpachi's fight.

"Damn it we're healed and yet all we can do is sit here and listen this is unbelievable" growled Renji.

"I know it's infuriating" said Uryu.

"Like I said you'd just get in the way and also I told you before, interfering with a fight between Kenpachi Zaraki and an Espada is like throwing raw meat into a cage of ravenous beasts aside from that it is pretty much the last fight going on now as Ichigo Kurosaki has defeated his opponent and managed to secure the safety of his Lieutenant" said Mayuri as he walked inside Brio's storage facility.

"Not to mention you won't be able to use shikai for a little while still" said Uryu.

"Damn it" cursed Renji.

oOo

(Hueco Mundo Battlefield)

"Yaaaa" yelled Kenpachi charging at Gilvo with a smile on his face.

*CLASH*

"Ya!" yelled Kenpachi pushing Gilvo back.

"Gya!" yelled Gilvo swinging his blades.

*CLASH*

"Ya!" shouted Kenpachi thrusting upwards, sending Gilvo flying into the air.

"Hehehe" laughed Gilvo as he swung his swords at random, kicking up a dust storm with his raw power then charged at full speed towards Kenpachi.

"Hiya!" shouted Kenpachi as he blocked the swords then grasped onto Gilvo's face and slammed his body into the ground.

"Ugh" grunted Gilvo, looking up at Kenpachi.

"Hehe" smiled Kenpachi as he attempted to thrust his sword into Gilvo's face.

"Grah" grunted Gilvo as he rolled away and regained his fighting stance.

"You dodged and if you dodged that could only mean you felt threatened am I wrong? You blabbed about how your body is like a steel wall but maybe there are some rusty points in that defense, maybe not necessarily your face but other areas on your body" said Kenpachi getting up while Gilvo took to the skies.

"What the fuck is it you're trying to insinuate? Me dodging your attack was nothing more than a natural reaction if you don't believe in my steel defense then allow me to kill you with my steel attack!" yelled Gilvo performing a dive-bombing assault with sword slashes, kicking up dust.

"There are many men I've met who say they're invincible and yet they've all fallen by my blade" said Kenpachi from within the smoke holding onto Gilvo's twin blades with his bare hands.

"Ugh" grunted Gilvo as he tried to gain his weapons back as the dust dissipated revealing Kenpachi's form.

"And yet those same men have fallen by my sword in many different fashions but my favorite was to directly pierce their chest!" said Kenpachi running his sword through the middle of Gilvo's pectorals with surprising ease.

oOio

"He did it" said Karin

oOo

"Hehehe" snickered Kenpachi letting go of the twin blades as Gilvo's arms dropped, still holding his swords while Gilvo himself was being held up by Kenpachi's sword.

"Honestly how many times are you going to make me say it until you actually get it through your thick ass skull retard" said Gilvo.

"Ugh" grunted Kenpachi in shock.

"No matter how hard you try my steel body cannot be sliced!" yelled Gilvo plunging his swords into Kenpachi's ribs causing a small amount of bleeding.

oOo

"Kenpachi!" yelled Karin with Yachiru looking on in a blank gaze as Kenpachi backed away slightly in pain.

oOo

"I guess you can't understand it can you, your asking yourself how am I alive when you just ran me through the chest? Isn't that what you're thinking? Well here's your answer" said Gilvo lifting Kenpachi's sword out of his chest and used the flat edge of the blade to lift part of his clothing away from his chest revealing his hollow hole positioned between his right and left pectoral.

oOo

"His hollow hole!" shouted Karin.

"Oh no Captain Zaraki!" yelled Orihime

oOo

"Of course no one survives when their chest as been run through but of course you still lucked out, even if my hollow hole wasn't here your blade would've still snapped like a twig due to my truly impenetrable skin and it's all thanks to Lord Senken" said Gilvo letting go of Kenpachi's blade.

"Hehehe" snickered Kenpachi, sporting his enormous grin.


	12. Chapter 12

Bleach: The Espada Strike Back

Chapter 12 Gilvo Released! The Four Bladed Arms of the Insect

(Hueco Mundo Battlefield)

"I guess you can't understand it can you, your asking yourself how am I alive when you just ran me through the chest? Isn't that what you're thinking? Well here's your answer" said Gilvo lifting Kenpachi's sword out of his chest and used the flat edge of the blade to lift part of his clothing away from his chest revealing his hollow hole positioned between his right and left pectoral.

oOo

"His hollow hole!" shouted Karin.

"Oh no Captain Zaraki!" yelled Orihime

oOo

"Of course no one survives when their chest as been run through but of course you still lucked out, even if my hollow hole wasn't here your blade would've still snapped like a twig due to my truly impenetrable skin and it's all thanks to Lord Senken" said Gilvo letting go of Kenpachi's blade.

"Hehehe" snickered Kenpachi, sporting his enormous grin.

"What the hell is so funny you arrogant dumbass?" demanded Gilvom, kicking Kenpachi in the gut once more only for his foot to be grabbed by the Captain.

"Sorry but this whole situation made me smile so I couldn't help but laugh" said Kenpachi smiling.

"What the fuck could make you so happy?" asked Gilvo.

"It's just that if your body really is harder than steel then that just means we can keep this battle rolling a lot longer and I'll feel all the more rewarded when I finally cut you to pieces" smiled Kenpachi pointing his blade at Gilvo.

"You really are an arrogant dumbass, I've told you a hundred times already that you can't cut me retard!" yelled Gilvo charging.

"Yaaaa!" yelled Gilvo swinging his sword.

"Gyaaa!" yelled Gilvo swinging his swords.

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"Gyaa!" yelled Kenpachi pushing Gilvo back while the Espada jumped away.

"Damn it, I see you have quite the energy reserve left" said Gilvo seeing Kenpachi continuing to charge forward.

"Gyaa!" yelled Kenpachi bringing his sword down only to have Gilvo barely dodge.

"Huh what?" said Gilvo in shock as Kenpachi dove from the air.

"Gyaaa!" yelled Kenpachi diving down kicking up another dust cloud.

oOo

"I can't believe Kenpachi's strength, even now he's doing things to that guy I couldn't" said Karin in awe.

"Hehe, now things are getting rolling" said Yachiru with a happy go lucky smile.

oOo

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"Gyaaa!" yelled Kenpachi sending Gilvo flying again and charged to the sky.

"Hehehe how many times do I have to say it you can't cut me retard!" yelled Gilvo.

"Gyaaa!" yelled Kenpachi bringing his sword down on Gilvo's right arm causing a small bloody cut on it.

"Grr!" grunted Gilvo pushing Kenpachi's sword away, jumped back and examined his arm.

oOo

"Kenpachi cut him at last" said Karin in an enthusiastic tone.

"That's my Kenny" said Yachiru smiling.

oOo

What is it now fool? Aren't you happy? You achieved your goal! You kept swinging that dull ass blade around and look what happened! Hear this though, don't go thinking you can make it happen again soul reaper" said Gilvo holding up his bloody arm in front of Kenpachi and licked the blood away.

"Actually I'm feeling disappointment more than happiness" said Kenpachi as he began swinging his sword in the air then released a large portion of spirit energy, kicking up sand.

"Uh" said Gilvo with a dumbfounded look on his face.

oOo

"Kenny is finally getting down to business" said Yachiru smiling.

"What's with this guy's spiritual pressure?" asked Karin.

"Just watch" said Orihime.

oOo

"Well can you guess why I'm disappointed Espada?" asked Kenpachi.

How should I know?" asked Gilvo in rebuttal.

"I'm disappointed because your steel defense wasn't all that special but enough about that come on one more round" said Kenpachi extending and retracting his finger in a 'come at me' motion.

"Grr, I've had just about enough of you!" yelled Gilvo charging forward.

"Yaa!" shouted Kenpachi thrusting his sword forward.

*CLASH*

oOo

"What the hell is he thinking?" yelled Karin.

oOo

"Hehehe" laughed Kenpachi as he began to cut through the tips of Gilvo's swords.

"Guh" grunted Gilvo as Kenpachi surrounded them in a spiritually pressurized sand cloud.

"Hahaha" laughed Kenpachi as the tips of Gilvo's swords fell to the sand.

"Damn it all to hell" grunted Gilvo noticing the blood drip from his face and arm.

"If I ticked you off before then your gonna hate this; I've grown accustomed to your supposed steel defense" said Kenpachi grinning while swinging the blood off his blade.

"Accustomed to it! Did I hear him right! is he really getting used to this just by fighting me over and over! Is that how he was able to cut me the first time!" thought Gilvo asking himself more than one question.

"I've been trying to stay in shape but it's hard when my squad members are so much weaker than I am" said Kenpachi extending his sword again, releasing a burst of spirit energy.

"Huh" said Gilvo witnessing the display in shock.

"So I guess I should thank you for helping me to release the strain so let me return the favor!" shouted Kenpachi charging.

"Gya!" said a now distressed Gilvo as he quickly parried Kenpachi's blade with what remained of his swords and charged again.

"Yaa!" yelled Kenpachi swinging again causing a direct hit on Gilvo.

"You jackass!" yelled Gilvo thrusting his swords into the sand, placed his wrists together and fired an electrified cero from the opening in his hands.

oOo

"A cero, Kenpachi!" yelled Karin while Yachiru looked on smiling.

oOo

"Hehehe" smiled Kenpachi as he held out his hand and stopped the cero in its tracks.

"Guh" grunted Gilvo witnessing the sight.

"Gya!" yelled Kenpachi grasping onto the cero and tossed it aside.

oOo

"Damn, watching this fight I'm still not sure who's the bigger monster" said Karin.

"Hmhm" smiled Yachiru.

oOo

"Damn it, what the fuck is with this guy?" said Gilvo asking himself as Kenpachi walked towards the espada.

"Guh, huh, ugh" grunted Gilvo with fear in his voice as the sun went behind the clouds, castig Kenpachi's shadow over the espada.

"hehehe, you scared?" asked Kenpachi smiling while still walking towards Gilvo

"I'll show you fear!" yelled Gilvo charging towards Kepachi, clipping away the Captain's eye patch seal with one of his swords.

"Haha" smiled Kenpachi as an enormous amount of spirit energy and spiritual pressure was released as he brought down his sword in a quick motion on Gilvo's chest.

oOo

"Damn it what the hell!" said Karin being quickly overwhelmed by Kenpachi's spiritual pressure.

"He's finally going to finish this, whether he wanted to or not" said Orihime.

"Kenny…" said Yachiru looking on in worry.

oOo.

"Huhuhhuhu" panted Gilvo while trying not to succumb to the giant scar on his arm.

"Tch, well this is just great, you just had to take the seal off didn't you, now I have no choice but to go all out" said Kenpachi in an annoyed tone, seeing his eye patch on the ground.

"W…What…What seal are you blabbering about!" demanded Gilvo still slightly overwhelmed.

"Are you deaf? I'm referring to my eye patch which you so carelessly ripped away from my face, it seals away a large portion of my spirit energy so that I can enjoy my fights and have as much fun as I like with my opponents" explained Kenpachi.

oOo

"Wait my brother told me about this once" said Karin thinking back.

oOo

(Flashback to 3 Months Earlier)

"Hey bro can I ask you something?" asked Karin dressed in her soul reaper garb and sitting below her brother who was standing in a tree.

"Sure what you want to know?" asked Ichigo cleaning his Zangetsu.

"Who has been your toughest opponent during your time as a Substitute Soul Reaper?" asked Karin.

"That's a tough one sis your gonna have to generalize it for me" said Ichigo blowing on Zangetsu.

"Alright who was your toughest opponent in your suicidal attempt to rescue Rukia?" asked Karin.

"Oh that would have to be my now fellow Captain Kenpachi Zaraki who leads Squad 11" said Ichigo resting his sword against the tree.

"You talking about that big guy who always want's to fight me?" asked Karin.

"Ya that's him you see the thing about a guy like Kenpachi is that on the surface he looks like you and me but when he gets involved in a fight he becomes something else entirely, in short the best way to describe him would be a beast that's a thousand times more monstrous than any hollow or arrancar" explained Ichigo.

"Your joking right?" asked Karin smiling nervously.

"I wish I was, the truth is as you seem him now is only scraping the surface of his true power" said Ichigo in a sigh.

"What do you mean?" asked Karin.

"I'm sure you saw the eye patch he's always wearing" pointed out Ichigo.

"Ya what's up with that did he lose his eye in a battle or something?" asked Karin.

"It's a seal which he uses to hide the bulk of his spirit energy and spiritual pressure, his excuse is that he does this to enjoy his fights more" explained Ichigo.

"Man that is one screwed up Captain you work with" said Karin.

"I know but he' still very valued to the Soul Society" smiled Ichigo.

(Flashback to 3 Months Earlier End)

oOo

"My brother was right this guy is a monster in disguise but I see what he also meant when he said the Soul Society values him" thought Karin.

oOo

"Huhuhuhu" panted Gilvo still dripping blood from his arm.

"Your still alive huh" said Kenpachi staring Gilvo down.

"huhuhuhuhuhu" continuously panted Gilvo without stopping.

"So your either alive or your just cheating your own demise" said Kenpachi.

"huhuhu, Grrr, you dumbass as you can see I'm still alive and ready to strike you down where you stand, I refuse to die at your hands and especially not by your fucking sword, I'm still amazed a piece of shit sword like that could even cause me so much grief so Im ending this now!" said Gilvo as electric based spirit energy began outlining his body while he threw his swords spinning up high into the air.

"Hm" thought Kenpachi as his hair began flapping in the wind.

oOo

"Man he kicked up the wind just by releasing his spiritual energy but why'd he throw his swords into the air?" asked Karin.

"I can take a guess" said Orihime.

oOo

"You know what's coming next don't you soul reaper? You've witnessed it before so allow me to show you the difference in our strength! I refuse to die at the hands of a dumbass like you! Now Take Flight, Libelula!" yelled Gilvo as both himself and his swords exploded in a sea of electrical spirit energy

oOo.

"Uh, huh" said Yachiru slightly overwhelmed as she witnessed her Captain standing strong against the overwhelming explosion of spirit energy.

oOo

"Huh" said Kenpachi in shock as he witnessed the change in Gilvo's appearance; His entire body resembled that of a bug with wings growing out of his back, he grew two extra arms with spike-like blades growing out of the back of all four while all four of his hands were replaced by four large blades.

oOo

"Damn it what the hell! I thought we had won this" said Karin in frustration.

"And to top it off just like all Arrancar releases, his wounds have healed" examined Orihime.

"Huh" said Yachiru looking on in a slight fear.

oOo

"So tell me what do you think? This is my true power and don't worry for the most part these wings are just for show, really in this form the only use they have is kicking up a little wind, Well aren't you going to say something?" asked Gilvo.

"Nice spiritual pressure" said Kenpachi sporting his enormous grin.

"Huh" said Gilvo with a look of disbelief.

"I gotta say your spiritual pressure is so immense it's sharpening my blade to it's most powerful" said Kenpachi.

"Is that right? Then let's see which is stronger your single sharpened blade or my four bladed arms!" yelled Gilvo raising his four arms.

"Yaaaa!" yelled Kenpachi charging.

*CLASH*

"Huh" said Kenpachi seeing Gilvo stop his sword with the series of blades on the back of his top right arm.

"Honestly is that all you can do!" asked Gilvo shredding Kenpachi's chest with his other three arms, tossing him to the ground on his back.

oOo

"Are you kidding me!" shouted Karin.

"Kenny…no" said Yachiru silently.

oOo

"Well in the battle of four blades against one it looks like I win" said Gilvo standing over Kenpachi, still lying in the sand and bleeding profusely.

"Is it over? Well if he's done then I may as well turn to killing you three bitches" said Gilvo turning to Yachiru, Orihime and Karin.

oOo

"You want a piece of me bastard I'm ready for you" said Karin placing her hand on her sheathed sword.

"No wait Karin I'll handle this" said Orihime getting Karin to stand down.

"Ya sure?" asked Karin.

"Yes now, Shiten Kōshun I reject" said Orihime covering Yachiru with a pyramid-like shield which had Tsubaki placed in the middle.

"That won't work!" yelled Gilvo preparing to strike only to see Yachiru pointing in the opposite direction.

oOo

"I'd look behind you if I were you" said Yachiru still pointing.

oOo

"Huh" said Gilvo as a massive amount of yellow spirit energy in the form of a giant skull appeared behind Gilvo and suddenly saw that one of his arms was sliced off.

"Well that takes care of one arm" said Kenpachi walking up to Gilvo readjusting his neck.

oOo

"Kenpachi!" shouted out Karin.

"I warned you" said Yachiru giggling.

oOo

"Well come on I know you can regenerate it so get with it" said Kenpachi.

"Damn it" said Gilvo.

oOo

"See Kenny will get a little angry if you try and attack me" said Yachiru smiling

oOo

"Be silent Yachiru, I'm fighting over here" shouted Kenpachi

"So you were playing dead to throw me off guard, that was a little cheap don't ya think buddy?" asked Gilvo.

"Nothing like it, even though I have some experience fighting against multiple blades, the one's on the back of your arms are new to me so I needed some time to think but the only thing that came to mind was to keep fighting until I find an opening in your four arm attack so what do ya say? You regrow your arm and we get down to it" said Kenpachi pointing his sword at Gilvo.

"It's your funeral soul reaper, Yaaaaaagh!" yelled Gilvo as he outlined his body with the same electric spirit energy and regrew his lost arm and the blades attached to it.

"Hehehehe now come on!" smiled Kenpachi.

"I'm sending you straight to the bloodiest hell imaginable soul reaper! You're weaker than me so accept it!" yelled Gilvo charging at Kenpachi with all four-arm blades pointed at him.

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

*CLASH*

"Gyaa!" yelled Gilvo sending Kenpachi flying towards a pillar.

*WHAM*

"Ha your lighter than I though soul reaper, that's not going to help you in a fight against me!" mocked Gilvo as he jumped onto the pile of rubble Kenpachi was buried under.

Suddenly Kenpachi's left fist came out of the rubble.

"Huh" said Gilvo pulling his head to the side in surprise only for his face to be grabbed by Kenpachi himself and jammed into the rubble.

"Yaa!" yelled Kenpachi bringing his sword down.

"Ugh" grunted Gilvo crossing his four arms outwards to block the assault.

*CLASH*

"What the fuck!" said Gilvo struggling to hold Kenpachi back who was looking down at the espada with a menacing look on his face.

"What the matter? You said you refused to die by my hands but the way you've been fighting I'm not seeing that happening" mocked Kenpachi.

"Lets see about that!" said Gilvo impaling Kenpachi with his bottom right arm.

"Ugh" grunted Kenpachi who keeled over slightly and coughed up blood on Gilvo's face.

"You retard, you can't cut me down by just simply trying to find an opening in my attack, here's how it'll work your insides will be shredded and sliced into tiny pieces by all four of my blades" said Gilvo pulling him arm out of Kenpachi's gut while the captain backed away holding his injured side.

oOo

"Kenpachi!" yelled Karin.

"Kenny" said Yachiru worried.

oOo

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA It's over you son of a bitch!" cackled Gilvo


	13. Chapter 13

Bleach: The Espada Strike Back

Chapter 13 The Conclusion to a Bloody Battle! Gilvo's Despair

(Hueco Mundo Battlefield)

"Hehehehehe" laughed Gilvo while licking the blood off his bladed arm.

oOo

"Kenpachi didn't stand a chance" said Karin looking on in awe.

"Hopefully he can still pull through, Captain Zaraki went toe to toe with your brother remember" said Orihime.

"I'm not denying that Orihime but this guy has four arms on Kenpachi not to mention each arm is practically a sword" said Karin.

"Just watch" said Orihime in a firm tone.

"Alright then" said Karin.

oOo

"It's over for you, with these four blades of mine I'll cut your body to shreds and toss it and your organs aside with the garbage" said Gilvo, pointing his blades at Kenpachi whose body was blanketed by a shadowy silhouette.

oOo

Kenpachi, Get out of there!" screamed Karin.

"That's imposiible" said Yachiru in a firm tone.

"Huh" said Karin looking at Yachiru.

"The one solemn oath that Kenny always follows is that he never backs away from a fight even if he dies" explained Yachiru.

"So he wants to die? Said Karin in a panic asking Yachiru.

"If Kenny dies then he'll die smiling because he enjoyed a good fight" smiled Yachiru.

"The members in this squad are seriously weird" thought Karin with a sweat drop.

oOo

"He" snickered Kenpachi with a bloody smile.

"Grr" growled Gilvo.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed Kenpachi in an uncontrollable manner.

"What!" said Gilvo in a confused tone.

"This is just great I never thought this would happen to me twice but either way you look at it I'd have to say we're having some real fun now!" laughed Kenpachi with his usual enormous smile.

oOo

"What the hell is up with this guy?" asked Karin.

oOo

"You think you've ended this fight just because you stabbed me but this isn't the first time I've had a hole lodged in my body, in fact it's moments like these where I really start having fun with my battles, so where were we Espada!" shouted Kenpachi with an unnerving grin spread across his face as he began raising his spiritual pressure further.

"Yaaaaa!" screamed Gilvo charging again but soon dodged to the left as Kenpachi thrust his sword down on Gilvo's left side; missing him and hitting the sand.

"Gyaa!" yelled Gilvo slicing up Kenpachi's shoulders with his top two arms while he swiped at his legs with his bottom two.

"Yaaa!" yelled a smiling Kenpachi as he thrust his sword down on Gilvo hard.

*CLASH*

"Ngh" growled Gilvo blocking Kenpachi with his top arms then kicked him in his chest wound, sending him flying and then chased after him.

"Gyaaa" shouted Kenpachi as he went flying and hit the sand then charged again seconds later towards Gilvo.

"Grrgh" growled Gilvo swinging his arms, kicking up dust.

*FWOOM*

oOo

"Damn who is the bigger monster here!" thought Karin shielding herself from the aftershock of dust.

oOo

"Gyaaaa take this!" yelled Gilvo running up a giant pillar, shattered it into large pieces and kicked the chucks of rubble towards him along with a barrage of electrified bala blasts.

"Hya!" smiled Kenpachi as he dodged the bala barrage and turned the falling rubble into a smoke cloud with a single swing of his sword.

"Gyaaa!" yelled Gilvo diving from the air into the smoke cloud.

*CLASH*

"Hehehe" laughed Kenpachi standing a small distance away from Gilvo.

"Tch" grunted Gilvo grinding his teeth seeing Kenpachi's approach.

"Yaaa!" yelled Kenpachi swiping his sword at Gilvo's head only for the espada to duck.

"Gya!" shouted Gilvo tossing Kenpachi's sword away with his top two arms.

"Hehehehe" laughed Kenpachi readjusting his arm and brought his sword down on Gilvo again only for the espada to block him once more with his top two arms while he took a small slice at Kenpachi's legs with his bottom two then pushed Kenpachi away.

"Gyaaa!" yelled Gilvo briefly parrying with Kenpachi then sliced at his chest and shoulders.

"Yahahahahahaha" laughed Kenpachi pushing forward.

"What the fuck is up with this retard!" thought Gilvo slicing again only to see Kenpachi continue to push forward.

"Hahahahaha" laughed Kenpachi charging.

"I've been cutting him to fucking pieces but he's still not letting up just what the hell is he! I've faced many soul reapers in the past but none have ever even managed to survive my first attack!" thought Gilvo in distress parrying and cutting at Kenpachi's body.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Kenpachi taking a swipe at Gilvo's face slightly cutting the espada's cheek before dodging.

"How the fucking hell is he doing this!" thought Gilvo taking a foothold after dodging.

"hehehehehehe" laughed a completely shadowed Kenpachi as his spiritual energy continued to increase.

"Grr, I am the strongest and I refuse to lose to someone like this!" thought Gilvo seeing Kenpachi's spiritual energy shoot through the roof..

"I am the strongest in existance!" yelled Gilvo charging at Kenpachi who released another wave of spirit energy shaped like a skull at Gilvo who dove in.

"hehehe" snickered Kenpachi.

"This has gone on far enough you fucking bastard! Now do me a favor and burry your fucking ass in the sand!" yelled Gilvo bringing all four of his swords down on Kenpachi.

"Uh" said Kenpachi in a slight shock as he saw deep cuts on his arms, chest and neck.

oOo

"Kenpachi!" yelled Karin.

oOo

"Hehehehe" snickered Gilvo in a cocky tone, thinking he had finally won.

"Hm it looks like I'm enjoying myself too much, if I keep this going any longer I might actually regret it" said Kenpachi examining his bloodied body.

oOo

"Oh Kenny are you really going to use that?" asked Yachiru.

"Use what Yachiru?" asked Karin with no answer.

oOo

"Oh well It's kinda poetic really since I already killed one espada with this technique, I cant believe I'm forcing myself to use it again but I think it's time for me to use some kendo" said Kenpachi looking at his sword.

"What the fuck is this your talking about now? Kendo?" said Gilvo in a puzzled anger.

"Back when I joined the 13 Court Guard Squads, old man Yamamoto made me learn kendo, saying it would come in handy, not gonna lie the last time I was here it did come in handy in dealing with the guy before you, Nnoitra Gilga was his name although even now I'm still trying to understand why I need it" explained Kenpachi thinking back

(Flashback)

_A younger Kenpachi and Yamamoto clash with wooden swords in a training dojo with the Head Captain knocking the wooden sword out of the would-be Captain's hand and onto the other side of the room. _

"_Huhuhuhuhuhu" panted a weary Kenpachi. _

"_No good again" shouted Yamamoto. _

"_Huhuhu grr" grunted Kenpachi. _

_oOo_

"_I'm a little surprised I didn't strangle the old man then and there for making me take that stupid class about the supposed way of the sword, just reminiscing about this again is painful" narrated Kenpachi. _

(Flashback End)

"That training was nothing but a pain in the ass especially since I only used it once afterwards" said Kenpachi thinking back again.

(Flashback)

_Young Kenpachi picked up his wooden sword and began swinging it up and down with both hands. _

(Flashback End)

"Of course the meaning behind that stupid lesson is that a sword can become much more powerful when it's wielded with both hands" said Kenpachi holding his sword out in front of him and smiling.

"What the hell are you talking about retard! Everyone knows that it's basic fighting knowledge!" yelled Gilvo in a fit of rage charging.

"You may know that but you can't even fathom just how much power you obtain" said Kenpachi in an unusually calm tone

(Flashback)

_Attack!" ordered Yamamoto as a large group of soul reaper students attacked the younger Kenpachi. _

_With a single trusted strike Kenpachi knocked out every one of the attacking pupils \_

"_Haha" laughed Yamamoto witnessing the display while Kenpachi was still gripping onto his wooden sword. _

(Flashback End)

"Allow me to show you what I mean" said Kenpachi gripping onto his sword with his other hand.

"What the fuck is he doing now? He's just standing there, ah hell it doesn't matter I'll kill him anyway! I refuse to lose!" thought Gilvo continuing his charge.

Kenpachi raised his sword above his head and with a quick but strong motion, brought it down, releasing an outburst of spirit energy, striking Gilvo and raising a large smoke cloud.

"Gyaaah!" yelled Gilvoi quickly becoming overwhelmed as the smoke quickly collapsed and spread.

oOo

"We got incoming" said Rihime as Karin and herself shielded themselves from the oncoming smoke.

"Damn it, huh" said Karin as she saw Kenpachi's and Gilvo's shapes reappearing from the smoke.

oOo

"Huh, well I'll be your still alive" said Kenpachi seeing Gilvo on his hands and knees panting, his wings were sliced away and was bleeding profusely from his chest and mouth.

"huhuhuhuhuhuh guagh, grrr!" panted Gilvo as he dripped blood from his chest and coughed up blood from his mouth then looked up at Kenpachi in anger.

"Well look at you, you're a tougher piece of work than what I thought, I'll give Senken credit for one thing, he doesn't screw around when making his espada tough, anyway I'm outta here" said Kenpachi turning and walking away.

"Where the fuck do you think your going! Get back here I'm not done with you!" screamed Gilvo getting back up.

"Are you an idiot? Do you really wanna die! Because if you continue you will and right now your in no shape to continue and I hate finishing off guys who can't even pick up their sword" said Kenpachi.

"Oh is that so, then allow me to pick them up and bury you in the ground!" shouted Gilvo stranding up once more while Kenpachi looked back at the espada.

"Hm" said Kenpachi with a solemn look on his face.

"What's wrong? Are you scared to die at the hands of my power soul reaper!" yelled Gilvo pointing his four blades at Kenpachi who still had his back turned.

"Tch, are all guys like you a natural pain in the ass, fine then I'll play it your way" said Kenpachi turning to the severely injured Gilvo while they pointed their swords in front of each other.

"YAAAAAAAA!" yelled Gilvo charging then taking to the air, plunging his blades downward while suddenly reminiscing about his past.

(Flashback-27 Years Ago)

_"Do you feel a sense of pride in the lives you destroyed Gilvo?" asked Moteado. _

_"And who the fuck are you? You wanna go?" asked Gilvo pointing his insect arm blades at the Vasto Lorde. _

_"No thank you a mere adjuchas could never defeat me but you never answered my question so I'll ask again: Do you feel a sense of pride in the lives you destroyed Gilvo?" asked the Vasto Lorde. _

_"First off why would I feel proud in killing weaklings, they're of no value to me and if I slaughter them then no one will recognize my strength and second you haven't answered my question so this time I'll ask again: Who the fuck are you?" said Gilvo in a demanding tone. _

_"Very well my very crude insectoid friend, I am Moteado Acuchillar and I'm warning you right now if you continue down this path you'll never gain the respect you so deeply desire" explained Moteado as he began walking away. _

_"Brother…" though Lagartija as he saw Gilvo charge at Moteado. _

_"Hm" said Moteado noticing Gilvo charging at him with his insect blades pointed in his direction and simply raised his right claws. _

_"I'll show you how effective my way is!" yelled Gilvo. _

_*CLASH*_

_"You're like a child demanding attention from its mother and you won't stop until everyone acknowledges your existence" said Moteado as he held back all six of Gilvo's legs then tossed him into the air. _

_"Die!" yelled Gilvo regaining his aerial balance and fired his Electric Cero. _

_"I'm done with you" said Moteado as he blocked the cero with his bare hand and disappeared into the darkness._

_oOo_

_"The Menos are attacking charge!" yelled out a group of soul reapers as they charged at a group of Gillians who began firing their cero._

_"Well this looks pretty entertaining" said Gilvo viewing the slaughter from a Cliffside with Lagartija. _

_"Brother maybe we should just let the Gillians play" said Lagartija standing on his hind lizard legs. _

_"No way I'm not letting those mindless animals have all the fun" said Gilvo buzzing down to the battlefield and began killing Gillian and Soul Reaper alike with a barrage of Electric Bala and Cero Blasts. _

_"I can never stop you from having your fun can I brother?" thought Lagartija smiling while viewing the display from the Cliffside. _

_They were all weaklings every single one of them" said a blood-soaked Gilvo buzzing over a pile of Hollow and Soul Reaper corpses._

(Flashback Ends)

"I can never lose! I am…I am!" yelled Gilvo charging from the air as the battle seemed to happen in slow motion.

(Flashback-27 Years Ago)

_"Let me get this straight you wanna challenge me, are you serious?" asked Caparazon standing face to face against Gilvo and Lagartija _

_"Yes I've heard of what you did to Lord Barragan's army and I'd like to test that might against my own so will face me, Gilvo La Fuerza in combat!" said Gilvo as he pointed his insect leg blades at Caparazon. _

_"I'll face you but I won't even break a sweat" said Caparazon aiming his claw at Gilvo._

_"Electric Bala!" yelled Gilvo releasing six separate electric blasts at Caparazon. _

_"Don't get cocky into thinking you can beat me like that!" said Caparazon countering the electrically charged bala blasts with six of his own Agua Bala blasts. _

_"They'll just cancel each other out!" said Gilvo as the field lit up with explosions. _

_"Like I said don't get cocky because you've got the stronger elemental power!" yelled Caparazon smashing down on Gilvo with his claws. _

_"Too slow!" shouted Gilvo blocking Caparazon's strike by crossing his six legs. _

_"Agua Pinza!" yelled Caparazon striking Gilvo with his most lethal water attack, sending him pummeling to the ground below. _

_"Brother!" screamed Lagartija as Gilvo hit the ground. _

_"Stay out of this loser" said Gilvo trying to take flight. _

_"It's over Gilvo la Fuerza, just the fact that I managed to get your wings dirty means that you'll have a rough time staying in mid-air" explained Caparazon. _

_"Why don't you shut your fucking pie hole!" yelled Gilvo attempting to take off. _

_"I see I'll have to show him the hard way" said Caparazon as he kicked Gilvo aside before he could take off again then stood over him with a evil smile. _

_"Damn it, don't you dare look at me like that you hear me I'll tear your damn claws off and boil you alive!" yelled Gilvo._

_(The Whereabouts of Moteado Acuchillar after his battle with Gilvo)_

"_I can see what was truly in your eyes Gilvo La Fuerza and what it is you seek, for it is not fame or recognition, no what you seek is an everlasting peace and one day whether you openly admit it or not you'll find what you are looking for" said Moteado walking through the Menos Forest._

_oOo_

_No one has ever acknowledged my strength don't they understand all I seek is to prove myself for I am…I am!" narrated Gilvo _

(Flashback Ends)

"I am invincible!" yelled Gilvo continuing his assault from the air.

"Hya!" shouted Kenpachi striking Gilvo down one final time.

"Gyaagh!" grunted Gilvo spitting up blood as he fell to his knees.

oOo

"It's finally over" said Karin in a sigh of relief.

"Ya that's my Kenny" said Yachiru with a solemn smile on her face.

oOo

"Thank…you…Kenpachi...Zaraki!" said Gilvo in his final breaths as his body began to collapsed into the sad.


	14. Chapter 14

Bleach: The Espada Strike Back

Chapter 14 Senken's Motives Revealed; The War Begins

Karin and her comrades were on the brink of death at the hands of Senken's most powerful Espadas however just before the final blow was struck Captains and Lieutenants from the 13 Court Guard Squads appeared and joined the battle to save everyone. Ichigo Kurosaki who now held the position of Squad 5 Captain engaged in combat with Espada #7 Seductora Demonio while trying to secure the safety of his Lieutenant Momo Hinamori who had been gravely injured in her previous battle with the Espada Caza Fornicar. Ichigo had trouble in the beginning of the fight as he was trying to keep up with Seductora's amazing speed while keeping Momo safe from further harm however with the arrival of Hanataro Yamada, Ichigo was able to secure Momo's safety and fought back in full force by releasing his bankai Tensa Zangetsu, inevitably defeating the Espada. Meanwhile Squad 12 Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi engaged in combat with Espada #9 Brio Gloton and while it looked one sided in the beginning of the fight Mayuri revealed several counter strategies as the fight progressed such as a spirit replication drug to ensure his spirit energy would remain at a regulated level from Brio's absorbing capabilities and a cluster of Nano-sized spirit bugs designed to disrupt Brio's link with his vast amounts of spirit energy, causing his whole body to explode under the pressure eventually leaving Mayuri the victor of the fight. In the final battle Squad 11 Captain Kenpachi Zaraki engaged in a fierce and bloody duel with Espada #5 Gilvo La Fuerza with neither side letting up, however after using an old method of fighting he learned from Head Captain Yamamoto Kenpachi delivered a final blow, killing the Espada and leaving him the victor.

oOo

(Flashback Hueco Mundo; 5 Months Ago)

"_No, no please don't do this I beg you Nooo!" yelled an arrancar in his final moments before getting bombarded by a barrage of electrified bala blasts. _

"_All weaklings" said a newly transformed Gilvo standing over the dead bodies of fellow arrancar. _

"_So Gilvo how do you like the new body I've given you?" asked Senken in a sly tone, approaching the 5__th__ Espada. _

"_It's fucking fantastic I've never felt such an enormous rush of power!" said Gilvo in an ecstatic tone. _

"_Just remember Gilvo, I can take this power away from you as quickly as I've given it and all you have to do is continue to serve under me" said Senken in a maniacal tone as he started walking away. _

"_You are a bastard you know that" said Gilvo in rebuttal. _

"_Remember Gilvo" said Senken waving his hand in the air as he continued walking away. _

"_Tch" grunted Gilvo as he walked in the opposite direction. _

"_I didn't care much for Senken's attitude but he was right about one thing, he could take my arrancar powers at anytime he wanted so I continued staying in his good graces to keep my power and in return he gave me freedom to do anything I wanted around Hueco Mundo and New Las Noches, the only restrictions he gave me and the other Espada were to stay away from the others in his army unless he ordered something to be done about possible rogue elements, personally I didn't give a fuck about how he did things so long as I was still allowed to stretch my muscles" narrated Gilvo. _

_oOo _

"_Die!" yelled Gilvo firing his electric cero at a large group of Vasto Lordes, leaving nothing but charred corpses._

"_Enjoyed yourself did you" said a voice from behind Gilvo. _

"_Caparazon, What the fuck are you doing here?" asked Gilvo seeing the 6__th__ Espada walking up behind him. _

"_Lord Senken asked me to retrieve you, we can't go losing a valuable espada like yourself" said Caparazon smiling. _

"_I never asked for a fucking babysitter! Honestly I don't know what Lord Senken was thinking sending you!" said Gilvo in an angered tone. _

"_Well then I'll just leave" said Caparazon in a mocking tone, walking away. _

"_Hold on I'm fucking coming you jackass" said Gilvo following Caparazon. _

"_I thought so" thought Caparazon smirking as he continued walking with Gilvo following._

"_I always despised weaklings because they never gave me a true challenge but I guess deep down I was also disappointed that they could never fucking kill me, Of course I only realized that I wanted peace in death after my continued failed attempts for recognition: I wanted to die! I wanted to die! I wanted to die!" narrated Gilvo. _

(Flashback Ends)

oOo

(Present Day; Hueco Mundo Battlefield)

Kenpachi stands over Gilvo's bloody, dead body with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Good fight Gilvo that was some serious fun" said Kenpachi sheathing his sword smiling as he turned and walked away from the espada, tearing off his haori and the top off his shihakusho which both ripped like paper.

"Kenpachi huh" said Karin looking up at the captain.

"Yaa!" said Kenpachi stepping on Orihime's Santen Kesshun, breaking it.

"Hey what the hell Kenpachi, hey, hey what are you doing!" demanded Karin in a comical anger as she soon found herself being held upside down by Kenpachi who was holding onto her leg.

"Get out of here" said Kenpachi tossing Karin into the sand.

"What the hell Kenpachi!" shouted Karin who was now visibly annoyed.

"Get out of here your usefulness here is at it's end, now it's time to let the professionals take over" said Kenpachi.

"Huh" said Karin raising an eyebrow.

"Don't make me repeat myself, you're a substitute soul reaper and your job is to protect Karakura Town so get out of here and onto the battlefield already" said Kenpachi.

"Battlefield?" said Karin asking herself what Kenpachi was talking about.

"Woman!" demanded Kenpachi addressing Orihime.

"What is it Captain?" asked Orihime in a calm manner.

"Come and heal my wounds, I have to continue fighting here but I've been rather bruised by this fight so heal me now!" demanded Kenpachi.

"Yes sir, Sōten Kisshun I reject" said Orihime as she began healing Kenpachi's many wounds.

oOo

(New Las Noches Main Throne Room)

"Is the Garganta ready?" asked Senken to a special squadron of arrancars.

"Yes it is sir" answered one of the arrancars as a Garganta opened up in front of Senken.

"Then it's time to address my public" said Senken sending streams of spirit energy from his fingers up to the ceiling, activating a series of circuits throughout New Las Noches catching everyone's attention as they could feel Senken's presence entering their minds.

"Connection established sir" said another arrancar.

"Hello, my most infamous intruders" greeted Senken using the circuits to talk to everyone in his fortress.

oOo

(Other side of Hueco Mundo)

"That cold, callous voice" said Momo in a slight fear.

oOo

(Hueco Mundo Battlefield)

"Senken Fujin" said Karin in a slight rage.

"What does he want?" asked Orihime healing Kenpachi's wounds.

oOo

(Other side of Hueco Mundo)

"Senken must be using those circuits to communicate with us" said Isane.

"Indeed and I think we all know what's coming next" said Ichigo turning to Unohana who nodded her head in agreement with a stern look on her face.

oOo

(Tenkai Kecchu; Replica Karakura Town)

Senken's Voice: "I commend every single one of you for defeating the forces of my espada, you all are much bigger pests than I made you out to be and therefore as a reward for your most valiant efforts I will tell you this much, I am proceeding with the destruction of Karakura Town to create the Ōken" said Senken.

oOo

(Hueco Mundo Battlefield)

"Damn that bastard" said Karin.

oOo

(Espada #9 Palace Rubble)

"Let me guess Mayuri you guys are prepared for this right?" asked Uryu.

"Indeed" said Mayuri.

oOo

(Other side of Hueco Mundo)

"So we're replacing the town again!" said Momo in a slight shock.

"Yep, to be honest I never thought we'd actually need the Tenkai Kecchu but I guess as usual I was wrong" said Ichigo.

oOo

(New Las Noches Main Throne Room)

"I'm well aware you soul reapers were prepared for me but it's pointless as the only thing you've done is make things easier for me" said Senken still transmitting his speech as he approached his personal garganta.

oOo

(Other side of Hueco Mundo)

"Hm" said Chad in a solemn tone.

oOo

(Espada #9 Palace Rubble)

"Tell us what exactly is your motive! It obviously involves the spirit king but what the hell do you intend to do!" demanded Renji.

oOo

(New Las Noches Main Throne Room)

Patience I was getting to that, as I was saying I whole heartedly expected Genryūsai Yamamoto to dispatch you all here, I even knew far ahead of time that the Soul Society would take measure to prevent me from carrying out my plans but ultimately I still kept everyone guessing as to what my true motives were, you've all just assumed I intended to repeat Aizen's plan and kill the spirit king and yet just by knowing that possibility was a weapon against you as everyone mobilized for fear of the worst case scenario" explained Senken.

oOo

(Other side of Hueco Mundo)

"He's thought up everything" said Momo.

"Ya and we willingly played into it" said Ichigo.

Senken's Voice: "So let's look at the score shall we I have the Substitute Soul Reaper and her friends trapped here along with several Captains, Lieutenants and seated officers and while that still leaves a considerable force to deal with it's still nothing compared to what I have in store for you all, in essence I believe we've reached checkmate, oh which reminds me" said Senken as the four garganta used by the Captains closed.

oOo

(Other side of Hueco Mundo)

"Oh no the four garganta we used have all been sealed!" said Isane in a panic.

"Senken you never told us what your planning so spit it out already?" asked Ichigo.

oOo

(New Las Noches Main Throne Room)

"Ah yes forgive me I guess I got wrapped up in my speech, as I was saying you were all quite correct in assuming my goal was to create Ōken but after that it was just mere conjecture for I do not intend to kill the spirit king, rather I intend to merge the spirit king's power with my own and using such a combination I will destroy both plains of existence" said Senken stopping just in front of his garganta.

*The revelation of Senken's motives visibly shook everyone present*

oOo

(Espada #9 Palace Rubble)

"Mayuri talk to me dammit tell me you can open up those damn garganta so we can get out of here!" demanded Uryu.

"Sorry but again that's a problem as I've tried but failed many times to harness the garganta, dammit Kisuke you really need to teach me how to operate these stupid things" said Mayuri.

oOo

(New Las Noches Main Throne Room)

"The strength of the 13 Court Guard Squads is quite a rudimentary system really and with four of their Captains, five of their Lieutenants and two of their seated officers now imprisoned in my domain their military strength has been cut by a quarter and despite everything that's happened my plans haven't changed the least, I will destroy Karakura Town, create the Ōken, merge my spirit with that wretch called the spirit king and destroy both worlds which by then I'll come back and destroy you at my leisure" said Senken as his figure appeared in the garganta carved into the sky above the replica Karakura Town.

oOo

(Hueco Mundo Battlefield)

"Karakura Town, The Soul Society dammit" said Karin taking off.

"Hold on Ichigo where are you going?" asked Kenpachi who was fully healed.

"I'm taking your damn advice and going to Karakura Town to stop that bastard from destroying everything!" yelled Karin.

"Were you deaf when you heard Senken say we took measures to prepare for this" said Kenpachi.

"Huh" said Karin in shock.

"The fact is there was one order Kisuke forgot to tell you about and yet it was the most important one" said Orihime.

"So what was this order?" asked Karin.

"Kisuke constructed a device called Tenkai Kecchu, essentially they're four pillars that were placed at the four key points within Karakura Town and once those pillars were placed parallel to each other a giant Senkaimon was activated and the town itself was instantly replaced with a portion of the Rukon District effectively crafting a replica of the entire town making it possible to fight there" explained Orihime.

"What of the residents?" asked Karin in shock.

"They were put to sleep and brought to the Soul Society, the only condition Kisuke had for that part of the plan was to evacuate Keigo, Mizuiro and Tatsuki from the town before these steps were put into place" explained Orihime.

"Why those three?" asked Karin.

"Have you completely forgotten what those four have been working on these past five moths!" asked Kenpachi.

"Uh that's right, the formula that will destroy the hogyoku" though Karin.

"That's right all these steps have been put in place so we're prepared for battle" said Kenpachi.

oOo

(Tenkai Kecchu; Replica Karakura Town)

Just as Kenpachi spoke those words Head Captain Yamamoto along with the eight remaining Captains and six other Lieutenants appeared in the replica Karakura Town

oOo

(Espada #9 Palace Rubble)

"So they've arrived huh" said Uryu.

"Yes if I'm right they should be there already" said Mayuri

oOo

(Other side of Hueco Mundo)

"Well it looks like we're here again right Ichigo" said Chad as the Squad 5 Captain just turned to him with a smirk.

"Momo get ready we'll be finishing up our business here" said Ichigo.

"Yes Captain" said Momo

oOo

(Hueco Mundo Battlefield)

"Okay so this whole Tenkai Kecchu thing has been activated what happens next? They just fight there and try and kill Senken because I find it hard to believe this plan doesn't have any flaws" said Karin visibly worried.

"There is one major flaw with this technique" said Orihime.

"What is it?" asked Karin.

"If all four of these pillars are destroyed then Karakura Town will return to its original place, I know it's hard Karin but as long as the Court Guard Squads exist nothing will happen" said Orihime.

"Alright" said Karin giving in.

oOo

(Tenkai Kecchu; Replica Karakura Town)

"Hm" said Yamamoto gripping onto the top of his staff as Senken walked out of the garganta.

"It seems I was expected" thought Senken smiling.

"Excellent we arrived right on time to stop you" said Yamamoto.

"Arrived on time you say? That is hardly the case, don't forget I share a portion of my former master's memories and as such I am well aware what lies beneath us is not in fact Karakura Town but that is hardly a problem as I'll deal with you all first, Ochocientos, Siglo, Arpía, come here!" said Senken calling on his top three espada.

Upon Senken's command, three seperate garganta opened up beneath his own revealing Espada #1 Ochocientos Colmillo, Espada #2 Siglo Deterioro with his eight Fracciónes and Arpía Jamás with her three Fracciónes.

"Listen to me well if you've replaced the real Karakura Town with a fake then I'll simply create the Ōken within the Soul Society, you've done nothing but allowed me to destroy both worlds at one time upon my ascension to greatness, until such time I'll leave New Las Noches….in your capable hands Oscuridad" said Senken smiling.

oOo

(New Las Noches Main Throne Room)

"Yes Lord Senken" said Oscuridad as he appeared through a dimensional rift.

oOo

(Hueco Mundo Battlefield)

"Oscuridad" said Karin taking off.

"Where are you going now?" asked Kenpachi.

"To face that bastard Oscuridad, if what you say is true Orihime then for now I don't have to worry about returning to he battlefield and even if I did want to trust me when I say he'd block my path with a mere whim so all I can do right now is face Oscuridad and return later" said Karin taking off.

oOo

(New Las Noches Main Throne Room)

"I know your coming, Karin Kurosaki" said Oscuridad sensing Karin's approach.


End file.
